Globetrotters
by 1lifeisbechloe
Summary: Globetrotter; [globe, trotting - n, adj] - a world traveler who travels regularly around the world, alone or in a group. / The one where Beca and Chloe don't know each other at all yet they decide to travel the world together.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

The girl was no stranger to Chloe.

Not really.

She had worked in her father's record store for a few weeks now. Chloe added her on Facebook a while back and she believed they even texted once about the work schedules and the possibility of switching shifts.

But Chloe hadn't really _seen_ her.

Surely she had seen that the girl was good-looking. There was no debating that. But Chloe hadn't really _noticed_ her.

The first day of the new week started like every other in the record store. Chloe sent out orders and waited for the weekly shipment to come in. Mondays weren't particularly exciting to the redhead and it were days like that where she missed her college days.

Chloe graduated a few weeks back and for lack of any better plans –or concrete plans at all-, she decided to kill some time working in her dad's store. Yet every Monday, she would wonder if she should've pursued a career as an exotic dancer, just for the thrill of it.

On that particular, boring Monday, Chloe had spotted the newest employee selling numerous albums to a middle-aged man. The girl, Beca, made eye contact with Chloe who smiled good-naturedly at the cashier.

Chloe foolishly thought that would be enough, but Beca made her way over as soon as she had closed the deal.

Chloe has never had a problem chatting with anyone in her life. But with this girl, it seemed small talk was all there would be. Beca was a hard worker and whenever Chloe interrupted her to talk, the brunette made it clear she would rather fill the stocks than chat about real issues or personal matters.

Hence, the only words that would get exchanged on a daily base were about how busy the day had been or how lazy the new intern was.

Chloe didn't mind.

She could laugh with the girl and she could always appreciate a hard worker.

"Hey." Beca said on her way over, but instead of it being a polite greeting, it came across as a firm statement and her fixated eyes and pointed finger scared Chloe a little.

The way she walked towards her intimidated Chloe to say the least. Suddenly, the girl that she had seen a couple days a week for a few weeks in a row turned into a powerful creature and all Chloe could do was await what she would do and surrender to it.

Beca's hand wrapped around Chloe's wrist when she had approached her and the firm grip on it made Chloe weak in the knees. "Cool." Beca simply stated as she stared at the girl's tattoo of a ladybug. "I love tattoos." She said with an honest twinkle in her eyes.

Chloe would reply with something witty if she could, but it seemed Beca had taken the air from her lungs and she had trouble comprehending the reasons behind her sudden astonishment.

"Is your father in?" Beca asked oblivious to Chloe's struggle. "I have to ask him something."

Chloe took a deep breath and put on her usual bright smile with playful eyes to match. "He is not, but I am. I take care of everything around here, so I'm pretty much his replacement." The girl shrugged confident, but Beca's stare was suspicious and questioning, as if she didn't believe a word she said. "Come on, you can ask me. I'm sure I can fix whatever problem you have."

The brunette sighed as she rolled her eyes in surrender. "It's not a problem, actually. I just need three weeks off."

"Okay, I can schedule that in."

"No, I mean,-" Beca chuckled before continuing. "-I need them off like now. Well, not _now_. Just, after this week."

It was adorable to Chloe to hear the girl stumble through a sentence like that. "You need three weeks off starting next week?" She asked rather serious, trying to take on the role of a superior to the best of her abilities.

"Yeah, I'm going to Europe. Bought my plane ticket last night." The girl said proud.

Something stirred in Chloe. Whether it was caused by Beca herself or just her bold plans for adventure, she didn't know. From the moment she walked up to her and predatorily took ahold of her wrist, her perspective of Beca changed and she was no longer just an employee in her father's store.

She became something else.

But Chloe has always had a soft spot for taking risks and being adventurous. It is why she was so bored working the job she is now. She would prefer doing something a little more venturous and crazy.

"You booked your ticket before checking to see if you can get off work?" She asked condemning to hide her true awe at the action.

"Your f- I mean, Mr. Beale said it wouldn't be an issue." Beca said smug in return.

"Oh. He did?" Chloe mumbled apologetic to which Beca smiled. "Okay, I'll just fix the schedules for the upcoming weeks then. It's no problem."

"I'm sorry?" Beca shrugged with a sincere and cautious smile before she made her way back to where she was stocking.

"It's fine. At least I'll have something to do on this boring day." Chloe complained while following the girl and taking advantage of the situation to finally move past the small talk. Although this time, Chloe was truly interested in getting to know the girl. "So Europe." Chloe pitched, but nothing more than a hum came in return. "You must be excited!"

"I am." Beca smiled at her for a second before resuming her work.

"Which countries will you be visiting?" Chloe tried again, having some hope left that this time Beca would elaborate and give her a little more to work with.

"I don't know yet." Beca stated as if it were the kind of question that you wouldn't have an answer to.

"How can you not know?" Chloe laughed, a hint of annoyance present in her voice. "Don't you have hotels booked? Trips planned?"

"No, not really." Beca said amused, yet terrifyingly honest. "My flight lands in The UK. I'm just gonna see where I end up."

Beca looked relaxed and unafraid while she told Chloe about flying halfway across the world and her calm demeanor changed hers. "You're insane." Chloe chuckled as she decided to leave Beca alone. "For your own sake, I hope you have more responsible travel buddies."

Six or seven steps away from Beca and fully convinced this would be the only conversation she would have with her that week, a voice rang through the store. "Actually, I'm travelling alone." Beca stated while eyeing the space around her.

"That's _crazy_!" Chloe yelled back in complete and utter disbelief. "And really cool." She realized as she spoke. "I wish I could do that." She ended with a smile that felt particular sad. Chloe has always had a longing feeling to travel and see views that a photo couldn't do justice. The few family trips upstate and spring breaks spent in Cabo with her college friends have never truly been able to satisfy that yearning desire inside.

"Why can't you?" Beca interrupted the girl's thought process and her remembrance of past vacations.

"I don't know." Chloe chuckled honesty. "I lack a certain sense of directions. My friends have been making me the butt of every navigation and orientation joke, but I got them back when I came out as bi."

Beca's cheeks colored at Chloe's sudden revelation and a shy smile awkwardly made its way onto the young woman's face. Her eyes eventually left the floor and found Chloe's across the room, still visibly uncomfortable with the amount of sincerity that came her way, but she spoke anyway. "Well, you could come with me."

"Yeah sure." Chloe joked back. "I'll just travel the world with a stranger." She said sarcastic which earned a wink from the girl who seemed to head towards the back.

"Not the world. Just Europe." Beca stated calm. "The world would be weird. Don't make it weird." She concluded with faked disappointment as she disappeared behind two large doors.

Chloe was left by herself and the smile Beca managed to put on her face and she spent the next fifteen minutes wondering if the girl was perhaps serious to a certain degree, but later decided that she couldn't possibly be.

* * *

The following days, Beca Mitchell –a girl gone unnoticed by Chloe Beale before- managed to draw her in. She had to remind herself multiple times a day that it was not okay to openly stare at someone as much as she was doing, yet her eyes continued to stray despite her own orders.

She learned that the newest employee liked to sing along to the radio when no one was around and whenever something electronic played, her head would bop ever so slightly to the rhythm while her bottom lip turned white from the amount of pressure her teeth clenched on it.

It was distracting, to say the least.

"Packed your bags yet, Beale?" She asked while passing by her one afternoon.

"Four out of five." Chloe joked along, continuing her banter with the smaller woman.

It had become a thing. Chloe couldn't remember how it started, exactly. Beca would insinuate Chloe's companionship on her trip and she would joke along, if only for the sake of having Beca Mitchell smile or shake her head at her in that adorably, stupid way Chloe had come to know.

"Packed for what?" The boss of the record store and her father, Mr. Beale, appeared out of nowhere and he seemed genuinely interested in the answer.

Chloe shared a look with Beca, whose playfulness hadn't abandoned her yet. "Your daughter is joining me on my trip to Europe." She spoke confident and she even wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe.

"That's right." Chloe pitched back without hesitation. "We're going to be _globetrotters_!" She yelped out enthusiastic, if only for the sake of watching Beca roll her eyes.

She could almost hear her complain about the usage of a variation of the word _world_ while she's 'just' going to Europe.

"Well, that's amazing, honey. But don't you think you could've ran this by me? I'm already short-staffed with Beca gone." The man said tiresome and Chloe knew it was due to the amount of hours he worked to try and keep the store running.

"Dad, I'm not _actually_ going." Chloe said as if he were the fool for believing it. "It's just a game Beca and I play." Chloe spoke as she searched for support with Beca, but the girl just seemed to be an observer in this situation. "Isn't it?" She questioned the look on Beca's face with little trust.

"I don't know." Beca chuckled bright-smiled. She seemed to enjoy the confusion that lived on in Chloe's head. "I was only messing with you, but-" Beca shrugged uncaringly, as if the idea of travelling with the other girl wasn't repulsive.

"But?" Chloe pitched in expectation of something more than just a shrug to convince her.

"But-" Beca continued against her will. Her stubbornness and locked jaw relaxed and eventually faded the longer she looked at Chloe. "-I guess it could be fun."

"You guess?" Chloe faked her pain. "Beca Mitchell, you have _no idea_ how much fun I can be."

* * *

"Are we really doing this?" Chloe whispered anxiously to the girl who stood next to her in line to board the plane.

"Assuming we didn't just fly from Denver to Newark for fun.." Beca deadpanned while readjusting her headphones and getting her passport out of her large backpack.

"I don't know, Becs. I've never been to New York. We could just stay here." Chloe pitched carefully, but she followed the girl's lead and inched closer to the front of the line, the last bit of American ground her feet would touch before leaving for unknown territory.

"What is happening to you?" Beca perceived as she moved her eyes judging over the girl's current state, which Chloe believed to be the reason for her laughter after her moment of seriousness.

Chloe was nervous and perhaps a little scared.

Not about the seven plus hours she had to spend in a plane.

Not necessarily about flying halfway across the world with a girl she barely knew.

-Although that very fact wasn't calming her nerves, either.-

Chloe was scared, because it was _crazy_. She agreed to this insane plan only days ago and even though this was exactly what she craved, it came with an amount of fear she wasn't expecting.

Beca led and Chloe followed her into the plane and to their designated seats. The leading girl took the window seat before Chloe could have a say in it.

"What?" Beca growled offensive. "You seem like the kind of person who has to use the toilet four times an hour."

Chloe shrugged at the remark, since there was never little to argue about. She put the bags away and took a seat next to Beca Mitchell, her newest friend, even though there was still lots of bonding to do, she reckoned.

For a second, there was a silence that didn't feel comfortable to Chloe and she thought things would be weird. She doubted the decision to join this stranger on her three-week long vacation in Europe. She wondered what would happen if they ended up being completely incompatible and wouldn't be able to get along in the slightest. She wondered if she would be able to survive in Europe on her own, if she had to.

Chloe stood up from her seat, allowing all the worries and fears to slide off of her body as she did.

Beca looked at her, perhaps with worry, perhaps just with an interest.

"I have a small bladder!" Chloe defended herself even though no shots had been fired yet as she searched which way to head for the restrooms.

Beca's head dropped to her chest in laughter before she raised her hands in surrender. "I won't say a thing." She chuckled adorably.

And that was the last time Chloe Beale had any doubts about following Beca Mitchell.


	2. Chapter 2: The United Kingdom

Chloe had tried to make the most of the flight to Western Europe. She had wanted to start her friendship with the girl in the seat next to her right there, at an altitude of thirty-five thousand feet and drifting through thin air.

Except Beca wasn't up for it.

In return to Chloe's movie offer, the girl mumbled something about the predictability of films and Chloe thought she heard her groan about Luke Skywalker before she turned away from her and found her peace relatively fast.

Chloe watched a romantic comedy followed by six episodes of The Office before deciding she had tortured the other passengers enough with her laughter.

She tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but unlike Beca, Chloe wasn't able to rest.

The girl twitched and turned, but no matter her body's position in the limited amount of space, Chloe couldn't catch more than a couple minutes of sleep before startling awake again. And those interruptions caused her body to feel even more tired than before.

By the time the pilot announced the descending of the plane, Chloe's limbs ached, her head hurt, she felt hungry, thirsty and in desperate need of a toilet that could flush normally.

"How did you manage to sleep for the entire ride?" Chloe spoke both annoyed and saddened at that fact.

Beca rubbed her eyes and stretched her legs as far as she possibly could before her eyes shuttered close again.

It wasn't until the landing gear of the plane impacted the concrete of Heathrow's airstrip that Beca came back to life. She muttered something about how she wasn't a morning person and Chloe laughed before explaining it was late afternoon.

"Not in America, it's not." She yawned in return.

After exiting the plane and waiting **_forever_** –according to Beca- Chloe was able to grab her luggage off of the baggage carousel and they headed for the taxi stands next. Beca informed the driver of their destination and soon enough they were driving through the city center of London.

Chloe chatted with the taxi driver while Beca's focus remained on the world outside of the vehicle. Occasionally, she would poke Chloe's side and point at famous landmarks or places she wanted to go, but other than that, the girl kept to herself.

Upon their arrival at the hotel, Chloe's body hurt more than ever before and she was desperate for a shower and possibly a nap.

"Hi, I have a reservation under Mitchell."

"Yes, one room for two nights. Is that correct?" The woman behind the counter seemed honestly polite, something that Chloe could appreciate.

"Shit." Beca mumbled after the woman finished her question. "I forgot to add another room."

Chloe was expecting something like this to happen and she doubted it would be the last. Considering she only _honestly_ agreed to join Beca on her trip two days before their departure and since Beca never seemed like the organized type to begin with, Chloe knew things wouldn't run smoothly.

"Do you have-" Chloe began carefully and ever so nicely, but the woman behind the desk interrupted her regretfully, as if she had been answering this question all day.

"I'm afraid not. Due to a soccer match, we're completely booked." The woman spoke kind in the accent unfamiliar to Chloe.

Beca searched Chloe's face for what she wanted to do, but it seemed they didn't have many options. "We'll just take the reservation then, thank you." Chloe tried to match the woman's friendliness, but she didn't think she'd ever succeed in that.

"Lovely." The hotel receptionist stated as her fingers already made contact with the keyboard. After entering data from their passports onto the staff member's computer and a copy of Chloe's credit card, the key to the room was handed to Beca and they made their way towards the elevators.

"Oh look, Becs! They have a pool!" Chloe yelped as she scanned the lists of rooms each floor had. "How did you find this place?"

"It was the first thing that came up on TripAdvisor." Beca shrugged as if that were the only amount of effort she put into booking a hotel.

Perhaps it was.

"Well, I love it!" Chloe told her appreciative with a squeeze of the girl's shoulder. Even if Beca didn't prepare much, she did more than Chloe had done. If it weren't for her, they wouldn't even have a place to stay in tonight.

The elevator took them to the seventh floor where they had to walk the entirety of the hallway before arriving at room 748.

The room itself was tiny, but clean and beautiful, from what Chloe could tell, but all she cared about was the bathroom. "We have a tub _and_ a shower!"

"Don't act like you're checking out the bathroom when I know you're peeing!"

"It was a long cab ride!"

Chloe was able to hear the girl in the other room roll her eyes and she wondered momentarily how she could pinpoint a trait like that. She wondered how familiar it felt to have Beca around. To yell at her from the toilet and call her out on her actions, without a second thought.

"I didn't roll my eyes!" Beca lied when Chloe reappeared.

"British toilets are so high, it's amazing. I don't even have to work for it." Chloe joked as she fell on the bed beside Beca Mitchell, fully dressed yet feeling a new level of exposure this close to the girl on a bed they were forced to share for the upcoming few days. "What's the plan for tonight?" Chloe pitched quickly, trying to get rid of the tension she felt in her body.

After concluding they were both in desperate need of food, she and Beca headed for the restaurant within the hotel. The buffet wasn't anything special, but the food was delicious and Beca seemed to appreciate she could eat as much as she'd liked.

The two of them shared their first real conversation where Chloe learned Beca's parents got divorced a few years back and it seemed to be a topic the girl didn't enjoy talking about –understandably-, so Chloe ceased her prying.

She indulged in lighter conversation, but kept away from any small talk.

They both had eyes. Chloe didn't need to bring up the weather and how bad it was in England at the moment.

When Beca had finally stuffed herself with enough food, the two headed back to the room where Chloe was the first to manage to get into the bathroom for a shower, -much to Beca's dislike. The girl continued to whine about how long Chloe was taking in there, but silence fell when she exited in nothing but underwear.

Beca's cheeks lighted up slightly and her eyes skipped the room, out of fear of where they would land if they focused.

When both of them were free from the disgusting aftermath of an eight-hour flight, apart from the aching limbs Chloe couldn't seem to shake, the girls decided to head out for a drink to at least make something of this first night in London.

Chloe felt as tired as Beca looked, but she was able to enjoy the British streets and their excessive charm. Beca wandered until Chloe pulled her into a bar.

A _pub_ , the sign read.

The interior of the place was rather old. Chloe noticed how all the tables and seats were made out of wood and the more she looked around, the more she was able to add to the list. The bar. The open cabinets behind the counter where countless bottles stood. Even the big stairs leading up were wooden.

The lights in the building were dim and it gave the impression of a bar you would want it to have on a Monday evening.

Beca ordered a beer and Chloe followed. They chatted about their trip and Chloe pitched a few routes she had planned out during the plane ride.

"I was thinking Paris next!" She yelped excitedly as she showed the girl various travel ways to get to the famous city. Chloe preferred the bus most, because it would travel partially by boat and Chloe had never been on a boat before.

But Beca made a solid case to take the train instead. It would be faster, cheaper and they could catch a night ride, which meant they wouldn't lose a day to travelling.

Chloe was soon persuaded, but she liked to believe it was due to Beca's strong arguments and it had nothing to do with how pretty her hair looked in the dimmed bar light.

They left the place before midnight, both too tired and anxious to end the everlasting day. Chloe tossed her clothes across the room and got into the comfortable king bed. She relaxed on instant upon feeling the soft hotel sheets on her skin and the firm mattress underneath her aching body.

She forced herself to stay awake, though. She wanted to wait until Beca came out of the bathroom. She wanted to see what the girl would wear to bed or how she looked when she was about to fall asleep.

Chloe didn't want to miss something important and somehow this felt like it.

"Did a tornado hit us while I was in there?" Beca asked shocked upon finding the current state of the hotel room. "I was literally gone for two seconds."

"Literally?" Chloe asked smug to which the girl rolled her eyes.

Beca picked up the many clothing items that lied on the floor and she threw it towards Chloe's opened suitcase.

Chloe could only chuckle at the sight.

She wondered shortly if her messiness and ability to counter Beca's sarcasm were annoying to her. When she realized it didn't, she wondered why not.

Chloe set an alarm in case her jet lag would kick in, to which Beca claimed no such thing existed and Chloe happily but sleepily listened to the girl's rant about how time is simply a concept. Yet she felt Beca waking up around three a.m. and finishing an entire bag of Doritos like an animal.

She considered opening her eyes and judging the girl for it, but decided not to.

Not yet, at least.

* * *

Chloe had never been a fan of warm breakfast. She liked her Froot Loops and Lucky Charms too much. With pancakes being the obvious exception, she's never strayed from that morning ritual.

But in The United Kingdom, it seemed she might have to.

Traditional English breakfast was served and Chloe seemed both excited and hesitant to try. The idea of having bacon, eggs and sausages at eight o'clock in the morning didn't seem like the best treatment for her stomach, but she went with it nonetheless.

She ended up liking the meal. Very much so. Yet a stubborn part of her craved for a bowl of cereal drowning in milk.

Beca and Chloe headed for the city shortly after breakfast, eager to explore their first, foreign country. They exited the subway and immediately found people taking pictures of a view Chloe had to strain her neck to see.

The Big Ben was suddenly closer to her than she could have ever imagined. The Palace of Westminster and its famous Clock Tower stood beautiful tall and powerful next to the gorgeous waters of the Thames.

Chloe was mesmerized, but she was forced to look away when a warm hand came in contact with hers and shot electric sparks through her entire body.

Beca Mitchell.

Technically, her view was Beca Mitchell pointing at the London Eye that was proudly looking back at them from across the famous river, but the landmark couldn't hold her eye the way her auburn-haired friend could.

Chloe wondered what that swirling feeling inside her stomach was.

She blamed it on the heavy breakfast of that morning.

"Are you seeing this? It's fucking beautiful!" Beca yelled, not looking back to see if her action caught Chloe's attention.

"It is." Chloe swallowed hard before she forced herself to focus on the subject of Beca's statement. "You want to go in?" She asked after she got rid of that sudden sickness.

Beca's head rotated fast and her eyes flashed her a look that was yet unfamiliar to Chloe. "Go in?" Beca spat as if she's just asked her to enter a snake hole. "No, thanks." The girl scoffed offended.

"Why? Are you scared?" Chloe said playful by dragging the last word out, but Beca's shameful glint in her eyes gave her away. "Oh my God, you are!" Chloe screamed way too excited.

"I am not scared." Beca muttered angrily.

"How can you be afraid of heights? You got into the plane like it was nothing?"

"I'm not afraid of heights! I have no issue with planes. They're build to fly. This thing, I don't know." Beca said hesitant as she followed the road leading away from the object in question.

"It's a giant Ferris wheel, Becs. What do you think it's made to do?" Chloe chuckled as she followed the younger woman.

"I don't trust it." Beca concluded.

Chloe thought of how interesting that was. How Beca could get into a plane without a care in the world, sleeping the entire flight as a sign she trusted the aircraft completely, yet a construction that's at least in contact with the ground was too much for the girl.

Chloe didn't know what that meant. She didn't know if Beca had trust issues or any other reason behind her words. Chloe considered the fact that perhaps Beca just didn't want to ride the Ferris wheel and she eventually settled for that thought.

Chloe followed Beca's lead through the city. They passed old and beautiful churches, event venues and political buildings. Chloe took pictures of whatever caught her eye, anything that looked even remotely interesting or beautiful was worth capturing to her.

They ended up on Trafalgar Square where they decided to have a small break. Chloe drank her Starbucks' ordered drink while watching the amazing fountains and she eventually left Beca's side on the concrete wall to wander around and admire the statues and monuments presented at the square.

Chloe found Beca again near the entrance of the National Gallery where she seemed to check the flyers of upcoming exhibitions that would be held long after they had left England.

She startled the girl with her reappearance which made Chloe laugh until her stomach hurt.

"Do you like museums?" Chloe asked her after recomposing herself.

"I don't know." Beca said mysterious. "I wouldn't normally go, but now that I'm here, I feel like I should."

Chloe made an effort to understand what that meant. She wondered how this new country would suddenly make Beca interested in art, but she couldn't fully comprehend it. She was starting to accept that the girl was differently wired and perhaps Chloe would never completely understand her.

She wanted to try, though.

Chloe dragged Beca inside the art museum after her resistance to the offer, claiming she was only kidding, then admitting she felt silly going in there when she didn't know anything about paintings or art.

Luckily for Beca, Chloe didn't care about looking stupid or ignorant. She was in a different country, thousands of miles away from home and if her friend wanted to see the inside of the National Gallery, nothing could stop her from getting Beca in there.

Not even a giant line of tourists all with the same plan in mind.

When they had finally made it through, Chloe felt as though she was in a place where time had paused. She couldn't tell if she was there for an hour or six, but by the time they made it outside, the perfect, breezy morning was exchanged for a drizzling afternoon.

Beca told her she was more than ready for lunch and they were quick to find a place. Chloe spotted the vegan shop from across the street and simply because of their image, she was persistent to have lunch there.

Chloe wouldn't identify as a vegan or vegetarian, though she had tried in the past. Now, she had just been trying to eat as healthy as possible and she's passed on any food she knew wouldn't be fairly made.

She wasn't consistent, but she tried.

Beca chose a vegetarian sandwich consisting out of chucky, egg mayo with slices of tomatoes and lettuce on top. Chloe went for the vegan salad wrap and an organic coffee.

They ate their lunch outside on the empty curb. They didn't mind the slight drizzle and Chloe had never felt more like a tourist until that moment.

"I still can't believe we did this. ** _-I_** did this." Chloe corrected chuckling as she stared down the British streets and inhaled their culture and customs.

"Yeah, it's crazy." Beca agreed quietly.

"Is it?" Chloe asked with a scoff. "You're so chill and cool about all of this. We're halfway across the world and-"

"We're not halfway." Beca corrected with a smirk.

"We're world travelers, Beca! I can honestly say that this is the craziest thing I've ever done. Can you?"

Beca shrugged doubtingly and Chloe knew she wasn't going to deliver an actual answer.

"Tell me, Beca Mitchell. What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

Beca looked at her, a flash of happier times flew by, but did little to affect her facial features. The girl kept quiet and Chloe didn't think she was ever going to provide her the pleasure of knowing, until she opened her mouth again.

"The craziest thing I ever did was live my life for others instead of for myself."

For a second, Chloe wasn't sure if she was serious or simply taking advantage of her gullibility, but she witnessed something in Beca's eyes. Whether it was regret or pride, the girl showed it to her boldly, causing Chloe to be intrigued yet again and she wanted to know every little thing there was to know about Beca Mitchell.

* * *

The third -and last day- they had in London was spent shopping in Oxford Street. Chloe pitched the idea and Beca wasn't easily persuaded, but Chloe knew how to get her way.

The first one on her list was easy. Beca worked in her dad's record store, after all. Chloe didn't miss all the times the girl set aside CDs for herself to pay for when her salary came in. After a quick internet search, Chloe found a huge music store. They didn't just sell albums or singles, they also sold DVDs, video games, comic books and merchandise.

Beca's eyes lit up when Chloe casually mentioned it during breakfast that morning and she didn't wait for the girl's reply.

She was on a mission and she wasn't about to let Beca's suspicion get the better hand of her.

The second wasn't much harder to figure out. Chloe had seen Beca get ready two days in a row now and she wasn't spending those thirty long minutes every morning on makeup or her hair.

She spent it on her shoes.

Cleaning it excessively, redoing the laces and a different tying-ritual for every pair she owned, or so it seemed.

Chloe showed her pictures of the Foot Locker branch, the huge Adidas store and she threw in New Balance just for fun as they strayed the blocks outside their hotel.

Beca stuttered appreciative as she stared at the pictures, so Chloe went in for the kill. She was ready to close the deal and head to the famous shopping area.

"You know, I also saw that there's a tattoo shop not far from there. I was thinking about getting one."

"A tattoo?" Beca's jaw dropped as she spoke. "Here? In London?"

"Yeah, why not?" Chloe said freely and doubtless.

"What are you gonna get? I've been wanting another one for months, but I'm not sure what I want." Beca said suddenly filled with life and happiness.

"I'm not sure yet." Chloe wondered. "Maybe some flowers." Chloe decided as she followed Beca who seemed to subconsciously lead them towards the subway and Chloe tried not to celebrate her win just yet.

Beca ranted about possible tattoo ideas for the entire ride and even though Chloe hadn't thought this scenario through at all, she was excited.

This was the reason she decided to join Beca on her trip.

Chloe wanted to be adventurous. She wanted to do spontaneous, crazy things and not second-guess them for a second.

"But I want something in connection to this vacation." Beca continued as they climbed the stairs to exit the underground and they arrived on Oxford Street.

"Oh my God." Chloe breathed out in shock. She saw people and shops everywhere she turned. It seemed never-ending. She couldn't decide where to start. All she knew was that she wanted to see everything.

"Watch your purse." Beca ordered firmly.

Chloe looked at her and for a second, the crowded streets disappeared. There was only Beca Mitchell in front of her, hardened eyes looking back at her with that confused glare, as if she didn't understand Chloe's reasoning behind staring.

Beca waved a hand in front of her face and just like that, the busy streets came back to life and echoed loudly through her ears. "You can zone out all you want, but I literally just saw some guy pickpocketing, so see for yourself."

Beca disappeared in the crowd and Chloe quickly followed. She was amused by the girl's grumpiness in response to her discomfort to certain situation and Chloe was ready to figure out exactly what she would have to do to get her there.

* * *

After visiting as much shops as she possibly could, Chloe exited the Harrods with an additional three shopping bags in hand. She found Beca sitting outside on the curb. When their eyes met, Beca jumped up and dusted her pants off.

"They should really place some benches here." Beca complained immediately.

"Did you find anything?" Chloe asked when her sight fell on the yet unfamiliar bag.

"Nope." Beca stated as her hands clenched around the plastic carrier.

Chloe had always been an uncontrollably nosy person and she has never ignored that itching feeling right before she breaks boundaries.

"Hey!" Beca yelled as Chloe jerked the bag from her hand and took off sprinting. "Come back here, Beale!"

Chloe was able to hear the girl's yelling coming closer and closer, yet her screams came in short and quick breaths. She was obviously not a marathon runner, but she sure was fast.

Before she allowed the girl to catch up with her, Chloe opened the bag and the inside of it brought an instant smile to her face.

"It's not for me, okay!" Beca yelled as she grabbed back what was stolen from her.

"You did enter the store!" Chloe exclaimed enthusiastic. "And you bought a Harrods teddy bear!"

"It's for my nephew!"

"Sure it is, Becs."

"Fine. It hypnotized me with its cute eyes and little sweater, and I couldn't say no. Are you happy now?"

"Very." Chloe stated smug.

In fact, she was happier than she had been in a long time.

* * *

"I forgot how much it hurt." Chloe winced as the artist pumped ink into her thigh.

"I still don't know what to get." Beca whined as she put the tattoo magazines back on the table.

"What are you thinking?" The man who was busy coloring the red of the flower on Chloe's upper part of her leg asked Beca, who was supposed to be next, but didn't even have an idea ready.

"I just want something that screams London, but I also don't want the underground sign, which is all I can come up with." Beca explained as she stepped closer. Her hand fell on Chloe's shoulder as she admired the art work and though her skin was slightly bleeding and aching from the continuous needle that was stabbing her, Chloe felt a blissful heat travel through her body caused by Beca's eyes on her exposed skin.

"Okay." The man stated as he wiped Chloe's thigh clean. "Do you like new school? I think a typical English bus new school-style would look great on you."

The artist made a quick drawing and Beca seemed to love it right away.

After he finished the red rose with green petals on Chloe's thigh, he started the design for Beca. The stencil alone looked amazing on the girl's bicep, but as soon as the tattoo artist started to work and Chloe could witness the bright colors he worked into the piece, she fell in love with it even more.

"It looks so good, Becs." Chloe whispered to her friend and Beca's eyes lit up brighter than she had ever seen before.

Chloe made a note to store that view somewhere in her memory files and label it _'never-forget'_.

* * *

After a full day of shopping on Oxford Street, having tattoos set and eating dinner, the two made their way back to the hotel where they were able to store their luggage for the day. The bus that was coming to pick them up to start their drive towards Paris, France wasn't coming for another two hours, but Chloe was exhausted from walking all day and she knew Beca's feet were hurting, too.

They sat in the hotel lounge where Beca tried to take a nap while Chloe searched for places to stay in Paris. She found a few cute places just off center, but decided not to book until Beca could agree to it. She did however book them tickets to climb the Eiffel Tower and a two-hour cruise on the river Seine which insured them off seeing multiple landmarks.

"Good morning, Miss ' _Jet lags aren't real and time is only a concept'_." Chloe joked as Beca stirred back to consciousness.

"I was tired!" Beca yawned. "I nap in every time zone."

Chloe chuckled before overloading her with her newfound information about Paris and all of the places she wanted to visit.

"That sounds good." Beca spoke tiredly as she stretched in her chair. "How long do you want to stay in France?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it.." Chloe said shyly. "I think we should make a list with all the countries we want to see and how long we plan to stay there." Chloe spoke determined and ready to show Beca the spreadsheet she started earlier.

"You plan too much." Beca interrupted, but it weren't her words that caught her off guard. It was the hand that landed on her knee and pinched just a little before disappearing again. "You're ruining the whole idea of this trip." Beca's smile widened as Chloe faked offensive. "Look-" Beca leaned forward and licked her lips before continuing. "-just think about how long you want to stay in Paris. You've just looked at all the places you wanna see, so how many days would be enough?"

"But if we-" Chloe tried again, but it was no use. She didn't think she could win when Beca Mitchell was being reasonable and incredibly close to her.

"Don't think about the next country." Beca laughed. "How long do you want to stay in Paris?"

Chloe hesitated. She took everything she just found on Beca's laptop into consideration before coming up with an answer. "Three days. No, three nights." She concluded strong.

"Longer than The UK?" Beca asked surprised with an arched eyebrow.

"They are both great cities and they have a lot to offer. After this night ride, we're going to be exhausted and this is supposed to be a vacation. We should relax and not rush through everything."

"Three nights it is." Beca nodded with a slight glance of adoration in her dark eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: France

_**A/N: I was meaning to have this up sooner, but I've been doing some traveling myself, hence the short delay. Hope y'all are liking it so far! Let me know!**_

* * *

A short bus ride to the international train station of London and a night –or technically an early morning- train tour caused the couple to arrive at Gare du Nord before nine a.m. on Thursday morning.

Chloe felt more broken than the day she landed on Heathrow.

The train was comfortable, but she couldn't sleep for more than three hours and her body resisted as soon as she forced it to move.

It was early, but there were already more people moving to and from the platforms than Chloe had ever seen before. She guessed Wikipedia wasn't kidding when it said it was the busiest railway station in all of Europe.

They found a Starbucks nearby and -without hesitation- went in for some much needed caffeine.

"Okay, fine." Beca mumbled. "I'll look at those hotels now." She groaned tiredly.

Chloe may have felt exhaustion in every part of her body, she was never tired enough to pull Beca's strings and see how many buttons she could push and get away with. "Really?" She faked arrogant. "Because when I wanted to show you some places on the bus, you just looked at me really angry, mumbled something about how much of a control-freak I am and then you went back to sleep."

"First of all, I didn't say you were a control-freak." Beca spoke matter-of-factly before rushing through the rest of her sentence. "I said you acted like one. Now, pick a place, so we can go there to ditch our bags, maybe get some rest and possibly sleep for the entire day."

Chloe laughed and poked Beca's side before getting the girl's laptop out of her backpack. She showed her various options, all within a normal price range, and each of their pros and cons. Some included breakfast, others had free WiFi –something Beca seemed to like- and Chloe liked to mention each of their range to the city center.

"I choose that one." Beca said careless and clearly not thought through.

"Are you sure you don't mean _this_ one?" Chloe pitched as she showed her the one closest to the city, which didn't include breakfast, but did have free WiFi and a beautiful lounge. It had become Chloe's favorite as soon as she saw the pictures.

Beca arched an eyebrow before shaking her head and agreeing to the offer. "Fine, that one. As long as it has a bed and a shower, I'm cool with it."

* * *

Beca continued to surprise Chloe.

Even though Chloe did most of the planning, Beca seemed to know everything, as if she had been here before.

Chloe noticed it back in London, whenever she exited a store and chirped on about everything she spotted and bought, Beca would make contact with her straying body to guide it into the right direction.

"We came that way, Beale. Look, there's the Forever 21 where you _wasted_ at least two hours of our day." She would say.

Chloe didn't know. All of the shops looked the same and every street seemed unfamiliar to her. Except whenever she took the lead, it seemed to have been the way they came from and Beca had to grab her wrist or turn her around with a hand on the small of her back.

Chloe wished she could say she did it on purpose just for that contact, but she didn't.

She was looking at her phone to try and figure out which train or bus could take them to their minutes-ago booked place to stay just outside of Paris, when Beca returned and explained exactly which platform to go to and which stop would bring them closest to the guest house.

"How do you know all that?" Chloe asked impressed as she followed Beca's lead, but the girl wouldn't say. She seemed to be in a hurry, fitting in perfectly with the rest of the people on the international station.

A five minute walk and a twenty minute ride on the subway and Beca delivered what she promised. Chloe was standing outside the hotel on a perfect and typical French alley. It was raining slightly, but it didn't matter.

It was still morning when Beca and Chloe checked in. The sign said it was a hotel, but Chloe got more of a B&B-vibe from it. The reception wasn't more than a desk and a computer. The restaurant seemed to be used as a spare congress room anytime they weren't serving food and from the looks of it, Chloe reckoned it only had two or three floors.

But she didn't mind. She actually liked the feeling of a small and intimate place. The city was noticeably roaring outside, but this place was nothing but quiet.

The room was no different. Two single beds on either side of the room and a TV screen hanging in the middle of the wall was evidently their living arrangement for the next four days. The bathroom was clean, which was most important to Chloe, but apart from a sink and a tiny shower, it didn't have much to admire.

"I know you think I was kidding-" Beca –who was lying fully clothed on the single bed- started apologetic, but Chloe was already one step ahead of the girl.

She killed the lights and shut the blinds, making the room as dark as possibly could at this time a day. "I didn't think you were kidding, Becs." Chloe winked as she went through her luggage in need of clean clothes. "I smell like sweat and expensive coffee, so I'm gonna shower first." She lost her current clothing on the way to the bathroom, leaving a trail for another time to collect. She felt Beca's eyes on her, but confidently ignored them.

* * *

Beca was snoring cutely by the time Chloe came out of the bathroom. For a split second, she missed the room in downtown London and its layout, but she crawled into the window-side bed and found some much needed peace.

When she startled awake a few hours later, Chloe felt guilty. As if she wasted her precious time here in France by sleeping the day away. It was still relatively early. They could still make it to the Eiffel Tower before three o'clock if they left soon.

Chloe peeked over to the other side of the room and found Beca still fast asleep. She didn't hesitate for a second. She jumped on her bed, jerked the curtains open and skipped over to Beca's side where the girl was groaning her disapproval to the sudden, bright light entering the room.

"Get up, Becs! I wanna go see the Eiffel Tower! Let's go!" Chloe childishly jumped up and down her mattress until finally the girl appeared through the many pillows and revealed her angry eyes at her.

"I've killed people for less, Beale." She spoke through clenched teeth, but she got out of bed and after a quick shower, they were ready to go sightseeing.

Chloe pulled them into the first typical, French bakery she could find to buy some lunch –or breakfast. She ordered a ham and cheese croissant while Beca chose the garlic bread baguette. Chloe mocked her bad breath to which Beca breathed out exaggerated in Chloe's direction.

She was able to laugh in disgust.

* * *

Chloe and Beca arrived at the gardens at Trocadéro where they met the guide and a few other tourists who signed up for the tour. They started with a stroll through the open space, with the Eiffel Tower standing strong as a background piece to the incredible view. The Seine and a certain palace were near but Chloe couldn't get her eyes off of the amazing fountains.

There were bigger and smaller ones, reaching a continuous height of either forty or thirteen feet. But Chloe loved the water cannons the most. Combined with all of the green surrounding her being, the amazing tall trees and pretty fields of grass where people were having a picnic and kids were able to jump in the low waters of the famous fountains, Chloe took everything in and made sure she remembered this beautiful day for the rest of her life.

There was no time for a break, because the tour guide was headed straight for the Eiffel Tower as she told tales Chloe assumed she had to tell multiple times a day, even though there was nothing about her voice that gave that away. The woman chatted cheerfully and as if it were her first time.

Chloe enjoyed listening to the tour guide. Her English was remarkable, but there was that hint of French in almost every word she spoke. Chloe had to really pay attention to the woman to be able to hear past the fancy accent and it kept her alert.

Due to the tickets Chloe had bought in advance, they were able to skip the excessive line and head straight up to the second floor of the Tower using –much to Beca's liking- the elevator.

The guide continued her stories of the landmark, but Chloe was preoccupied watching Beca Mitchell lean over the railing.

Chloe could swear she had one of the prettiest views of all the people on the Eiffel Tower that afternoon.

They took the lift down after their small group of people had mutually decided they had taken enough pictures. The guide explained they could start the Seine boat tour whenever they wanted. There were plenty going every so many minutes and she explained exactly how to get to the meeting point.

Chloe and Beca returned to the fountains where they sat on the grass for a little while. Beca went to walk through the few inches of water barefoot and with the legs of her pants awkwardly rolled up until one of the cannons suddenly turned on and she was completely soaked.

Chloe couldn't stop her laughter and Beca's grumpy face wasn't helping.

"Take it off. I have an extra pair in my bag." Chloe offered after recomposing herself.

"An extra pair of everything?" Beca stated unconvinced as she wrenched herself out of the dripping t-shirt.

"Yes, an extra pair of everything." Chloe said proud. She pulled a pair of jeans and a sleeveless top out of her bag and Beca's jaw dropped on instant. "I also have a spare bra in here if you ask nicely." Chloe winked as she purposely let her eyes linger on the young woman's black piece of underwear.

Beca rolled her eyes before snatching the tank top from Chloe's hands and pulling it over her head.

As Beca wiggled herself out of the soaked pants, Chloe went through her bag again just to keep her eyes off of the girl. She felt like she had already done enough flirting and she didn't know if Beca would be able to handle more.

"Why do you have all that stuff in there anyway?" Beca mumbled as soon as she was fully dressed again, cueing Chloe it was save to look back up.

"A little planning ahead isn't a bad thing, Beca." Chloe teased. "You might think I'm a control freak, but I knew we were getting on a boat this afternoon and I can be rather clumsy. You should probably hang those wet clothes, because I might be needing them later."

Beca snorted, but she laid out the soaked clothes in the grass, just in case she was serious. "I don't think you're a control freak." Beca whispered as she sat back down next to Chloe, her hand resting dangerously close to hers.

"It's okay, Beca. I'm not offended." Chloe smiled kindly at the girl next to her. She stretched her pinky out and made sure it connected with Beca's. The girl didn't pull away, so Chloe kept it resting there.

"I know. I'm just glad you decided to come with me on this trip." Beca said as she looked over the fountains.

"Because of the dry clothes?" Chloe asked as she suppressed a smile.

"Definitely just because of the dry clothes, yes."

* * *

Chloe and Beca stepped aboard of the sightseeing boat at the water's edge. Instead of staying on deck, Beca moved to the lower saloon and Chloe followed. That part of the boat had a glass dome with windows that could open or close. The glass wasn't very clean and Chloe occasionally stepped out on deck to take clear pictures.

The guide warned them whenever an iconic building was approaching into their sight and Chloe skipped –perhaps one could call it running- to the front with her camera ready in hand. She had heard Beca laugh at her multiple times, but she didn't dare to look back.

Afraid of what, she wasn't sure. She just knew that she shouldn't.

After capturing the Louvre, the Notre Dame and the former royal palace, Chloe was satisfied and stayed in her seat next to Beca, who hadn't gotten up once and questionably hadn't even taken a picture of any of those views.

Chloe wondered if she had seen Beca Mitchell take any pictures at all during these last couple of days abroad, but she couldn't remember.

"Are you saving the storage on your camera for something special?" Chloe asked nonchalant, in an attempt to hide her true curiosity.

Beca looked at her, tongue poking out between her teeth as she searched Chloe's face. "No." She answered confused with an arched eyebrow as finishing touch.

"I'm just wondering why you're not using it. Is Beca Mitchell too good for the Louvre?" Chloe teased the younger woman.

"Oh, shut up." Beca waived.

The guide spoke through the microphone and Chloe dropped the subject. She knew Beca was a mystery from the moment she met her and she kind of liked that. She didn't need to know everything about the girl.

She knew enough.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day walking around in downtown Paris and climbing the Arc de Triomphe much to Beca's dislike, but despite her constant complaining, Chloe knew she liked it. They ended up just wandering the streets until late at night. They chatted about everything they had seen and everything they had yet to see.

Chloe had never felt more bold and unrestrained, simply doing what she wanted with the person she wanted without anyone telling her she couldn't or shouldn't.

They had drinks at a cocktail bar, ran around dark alleys and helped a street artist by backing up his vocals.

Chloe was drunk on Paris and she wasn't nearly done drinking.

"We shouldn't take afternoon naps anymore." Beca laughed as she caught her breath after chasing Chloe in her sprint to the hotel. It was past three a.m. and the miniscule version of a hotel was completely dark.

Chloe would be afraid if she didn't have Beca Mitchell near. "I don't think sleeping for three hours counts as a nap." She scoffed. Seeing Beca laugh as if she's just told her the greatest joke in the world cracked her up, too.

Using their key, Beca managed to open the locked front door of the hotel. The reception had a sign on it, stating their opening hours and what time its staff would be ready for the guests. Beca stumbled a few times on their way to the elevator and Chloe thought it would be funny to stop at every floor, which luckily weren't that many.

Giggling, the girls fell to the floor of their room and they both felt like getting up would be too much of an effort. They crawled over the thick, woven material that covered the floor which quickly turned into a competition to see who could get to the beds first. After quite the physical battle of hands and an accidental foot to Chloe's face, Beca had won and took victory on her bed. Chloe stayed down, defeated and exhausted.

"I had a great day." She said sentimental. It felt like she had to say goodbye to her date despite her desires to ask her inside.

"Me too." Beca smiled at her. "My favorite part was when that bird pooped right in front of your face and you thought it missed you, but there was this little bit on your nose." Beca cracked up, holding onto her stomach as she finished her sentence.

"My favorite part was when you took your shirt off." Chloe said suddenly truthful. It seemed she wasn't simply drunk on adventure, she was also very much drunk on alcohol.

"Creep." Beca scoffed silently. Her words might have been hard, but her eyes showed the contrary.

The softness was almost too much for Chloe's drunken heart to handle, but she made her way towards her bed using the remaining bit of saneness she had left.

* * *

Chloe woke up at nine a.m. sharp. She was stuck in a routine that she hadn't been able to shake yet during this vacation. As her body came back to life, she very much regretted that action. Her head started to pound and there was a certain noise that only made it worse.

"Becs!" She complained instantly. "Stop that!"

Apart from a few groans and incoherent curse words, Beca didn't provide an answer.

But the noise continued and it started to upset Chloe. "Beca!" She screamed again. "Stop that ticking!"

"What ticking?!" Beca replied with the same annoyance.

"That ticking of the rain! Stop it!"

"I can't **_stop_** the rain, Chlo." Beca mumbled before a yawn escaped her and Chloe knew she fell back asleep.

The conversation didn't make sense to Chloe until she opened the blinds and saw it was pouring outside. They only faced a little rain in London and they had a great, sunny first day in Paris, apart from the few raindrops they caught in the early morning, but nothing to this extent. Chloe wasn't even sure her huge suitcases contained something for this kind of weather.

She figured she didn't need to pack sweaters for a spring holiday in Europe, but apparently she was wrong.

Chloe took a shower which instantly made her feel better. Beca was still fast asleep by the time she was ready for the day, so she grabbed the hotel key and closed the door softly behind her. She took the stairs this time, two sets of them and then she was passing the reception. She greeted the staff and headed out the building.

The rain hadn't stopped pouring, but Chloe managed to stay significantly dry by skipping from one side of the road to the other, whichever had the driest ground. She made a game out of it and it prevented the weather from affecting her mood.

A few blocks away, Chloe found a boulangerie which had a coffee shop inside, too. Two flies, one stone, Chloe thought.

She ordered two bottles of water, a large black coffee and a cappuccino, a few different croissants and some sort of chocolate bread that looked mouthwatering.

They were still warm by the time Chloe got back to the hotel. She sneaked back into the room quietly and found Beca in the same fetal position she left her.

She didn't need words. She just placed the water and coffee on Beca's nightstand and started to unpack the food. Beca was awake and downing her bottle of water before Chloe even finished.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Chloe cheered enthusiastic.

"Coffee." Beca hummed in return.

Chloe handed her half of the food and Beca took it from her as if she hadn't eaten in three weeks. "The guy in the bakery told me it's going to be raining all day." Chloe said as she took a bite of the square piece of bread with melted chocolate inside. It was heaven on earth.

"Okay." Beca spoke with half a croissant still in her mouth. "So what'd you wanna do today?"

"I don't know." Chloe said sheepishly as if she hadn't spent the entire walk back to the hotel thinking about it.

"Oh, please. I know you already made a list, so let's hear it." Beca chuckled as she started her second croissant.

"This was supposed to be your trip. I feel like I'm taking over." Chloe said with guilt in her voice. "You should decide!"

"This is _our_ trip." Beca corrected with a smirk. "You have better ideas anyway. If it were up to me, we'd be staying in bed all day." She scoffed.

Something swirled through Chloe's chest and various other areas. She knew Beca didn't mean it _like that_ , but her mind was already there and it was hard to push those images out of her head.

Chloe cleared her throat and dragged her mind out of the gutter. "I found an indoor mall. It's not that far from here, we can take a cab. It doesn't have many stores, but I was thinking-"

"Hit me with number two, Beale." Beca interrupted.

"-We could go to the movies!"

Beca's face crunched up in disgust. "A French movie?"

"No, silly! An English one. I saw they have many blockbusters here."

"Yeah, but they're synchronized. There's like a French voice-over that ruins everything." Beca complained.

Chloe didn't know if that were true, but after a quick internet search, it seemed it was. "Okay, but it can still be fun! We've already seen so much culture on this trip."

"We have literally been to one museum." Beca scoffed. "Fine, we can go. But I'm picking the movie! There's no way I'm sitting through three hours of a terrible romantic movie in French. I won't survive." She exaggerated dramatic.

* * *

Chloe asked the hotel receptionist for a cab and five minutes later, surely there it was. She rode shotgun to chat with the driver and see as much as she could, but she realized too late she shouldn't have.

The chauffeur was extremely reckless, but he wasn't the worst of the French drivers on that early Friday. Chloe was shocked by how few people used their blinker, how roads just managed to end and how a roundabout could be six lanes wide.

It was a whole other world.

Luckily, they arrived at their destination sooner rather than later, with the help of the irresponsible tricks of the middle-aged taxi driver.

"That was fun." Beca stated as soon as they watched the taxi shoo.

"I have never been more afraid of my life." Chloe spoke traumatized. Her fingers were still dug deep into the palm of her hand and she wasn't ready to release them yet.

Beca took one of her hands which instantly relaxed at the warm touch. "Come on, you'll feel better once you buy a new pair of shoes."

* * *

The indoor mall was disappointing. They only had designer stores and everything Chloe liked would cost more than three trips to Europe.

They didn't stay there for long.

Beca tried to see if they could go outside, only to return with wet hair and a stained shirt. It seemed to progressively get worse. Chloe could hear the ticking of the rain turn into loud throbbing onto the mall's flat roof.

With lack of better calls, they headed back to the hotel where they asked about day activities, but they were incapable of recommending something that the girls liked.

Defeated, they returned to their room and stayed there sullen and sad.

"We could do something in the hotel?" Chloe pitched carefully.

"Like what? We've been to the souvenir store three times now and the TV has six channels. All French."

Chloe jumped up, excitedly and with a refueled tank. "Let's play hide and seek!" She cheered as she clapped her hands together.

"Hide and seek?" Beca deadpanned.

"Yes, Beca Mitchell. You have to come find me." Chloe flirted as she made her way towards the door and then quickly made a run for it.

* * *

It took Beca six minutes and twenty-two seconds to find Chloe in the hotel bar. It looked like she had been running around and Chloe felt perhaps a little bit bad.

"I should have known your drunk ass would be at the bar."

Chloe didn't have anything to defend herself with. She was sitting there with a white wine in hand. "It took you a while, though." Chloe shot back.

"Because I thought you were hiding somewhere. I checked the room service carts, for God's sake, Chlo." Beca grouched.

It was adorable to Chloe.

Beca ordered a beer and denied her eye contact, but when she finally faltered and looked at Chloe, they both bursted out in laughter.

Chloe enjoyed teasing Beca and there was something about her smile that made Chloe's insides burn, switch and turn all at the same time. The excitement that came with Beca's search for her and eventually her discovery still roared through Chloe's body and she was ready to feel that level of anticipation every day for the rest of her life.

They stayed there until it was time for dinner and then they got ready for the movie Beca was still trying to get out of.

"If you want to torture me so much, why not just stay here and force me to watch this weird French soap opera." Beca muttered as she flicked through the few different channels.

"Becs, it will be fun!" Chloe said as she redid her makeup.

They walked with newly bought umbrellas to the movie theater. Instead of choosing a blockbuster or –what Chloe expected her to do- go for the newest action hero movie, Beca decided to buy tickets for a French movie.

"If I'm gonna listen to a foreign language, it might as well be an original movie. I hate voice-overs." Beca explained.

 _Of course she does_ , Chloe thought.

Despite Beca's questionable decision, Chloe hated to admit that it was a good one. Even though she couldn't understand a word they were saying, she understood when the viewer was supposed to laugh, or cry, or simply feel the pain of the lead character.

Beca's chosen movie was about a female fire fighter who was questioning her career path. In spite of the language barrier, the movie had a great cinematic output which made Chloe able to appreciate most scenes, whether they were unspoken rescue clips or dramatic sequences in the woman's life.

She left the theater that night feeling a little bit more emotionally drained than she had expected. Movies usually have that effect on her, but one in a language she didn't understand was new to her.

Beca was a little more grounded than she was. She enjoyed the action scenes, but of course had something to complain about the hospital and overall more dramatic scenes.

Chloe wasn't expecting anything less.

Instead of going out that night, Chloe and Beca decided to head back to the hotel. The movie lasted at least two and a half hours and it was pitch dark out. They roamed the streets a little before reaching their place.

Chloe decided to call her parents, something she had promised she'd do but managed to forget completely thus far. It was eight hours earlier in her hometown, which made the middle of the night in Paris perfect for a phone call.

Chloe's father answered and he mentioned Beca so many times, Chloe simply decided to put him on speaker, which caused Beca to hop onto her bed and chat with the man.

"Yeah, I don't know if it's because we visited London before coming here, but people are-" Beca paused, looking for Chloe's approval or agreement.

"Yeah, people are a little more grouchy here. Beca fits right in." Chloe continued and even winked seductively at the young woman currently positioned on her bed.

Beca rolled her eyes at her. "What your daughter means, Mr. Beale, is that the British were extremely friendly. They're polite here too, especially the hotel staff and employees in stores, but everyone who isn't paid to be nice to tourists simply isn't. Chlo got pushed to the side by some guy when she apparently didn't cross the road fast enough."

"She what?" Her father spoke offended, ready to take the first plane to Paris just to kiss Chloe's forehead, something he always did when someone hurt his little girl.

"It's fine, dad. Beca stood up for me." Chloe smiled at the girl while something fluttered through her chest. "She ended up getting in a heated argument with the French man. She screamed at him in English, he replied in French. It ended up being a really weird discussion." Chloe laughed at the remembrance.

Beca shrugged nonchalant. "He should learn a freaking world language. The only people who know French are his kind and the Canadians."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true." Chloe said before wondering which other countries were on the list.

"Well, it seems like you girls are having a blast." The man's voice laughed slightly through the phone.

Beca shared a look with Chloe and for a second, time paused and Chloe wondered what she was seeing. Her eyes glistered in the same way it did when she looked at the London Eye.

"Where will you be traveling next?" Chloe's father's question poked through the moment the girls were sharing.

Beca started to laugh and Chloe blushed in embarrassment. "Come on, tell your father about the list." Beca encouraged.

"I don't have a list." Chloe lied. "But I was thinking Spain!" She exclaimed enthusiastic to finally share her idea for the next stop with her friend.

Beca shrugged casually as if she didn't hate the plan.

"Spain? You know, your mother and I went to Barcelona once."

Chloe's dad told a centuries old tale of how they fell in love in the Spanish second-greatest city. Chloe was distracted by Beca's knee that was resting against her skin, but she had heard the story a thousand times before, so she convinced herself that was the reason for her mental absence.

"When will you be heading towards _España_?" The man asked in a terrible Spanish accent.

"Sunday." Chloe answered happily.

Beca stared at her for a fraction of second before something darker took over her shiny eyes. "Actually-" She spoke with delight in her voice. "I checked the forecast and it will be raining the entire weekend. We could just leave for Spain tomorrow."

Chloe was shocked; both by the sudden change of plans and how much Beca seemed to enjoy herself.

"It's two in the morning, Beca! We can't just decide-"

"We can." Beca stated nonchalant, as if she were removing a night in Paris from her online shopping cart and ordering Spain instead.

"No, we can't . We have booked the hotel until Sunday. Every means of transportation leaves first thing in the morning." Chloe spoke slightly panicked.

"It's scary how much research you have done." Beca muttered, which caused the man on the other side of the line to laugh. "We haven't paid the hotel yet. I'm sure it's no issue if we leave one day earlier. We barely had anything to do today with all the rain. And I think we've seen everything here, don't you?"

Chloe took her words into consideration, but she was still feeling uncomfortable with changing their plans so suddenly.

"If we stay here until Sunday, what would you want to do?"

"I don't know." Chloe said honestly this time.

Beca looked at her, smug and arrogant, as if she had just answered her own question.

"I like this girl, Chloe." Her father's voice echoed through the room again, reminding Chloe he was still very much present in the conversation. "You should get some sleep. It looks like you have a busy day ahead." The man laughed.

Chloe said goodbye to her father and hung up the phone. When she looked at Beca, her smile was disgustingly bright and Chloe couldn't tell if she was simply messing with her or if she was being serious.

It was like she was back in her father's record store with Beca Mitchell asking her to fly with her to West-Europe.

"I do love messing with you." Beca answered to which Chloe had to swallow hard to get rid of the sudden amount of saliva in her mouth. "But I am serious. We could take a bus or a train, see the entire country while also not drowning in wet clothes the entire time." Beca scoffed.

Chloe didn't like the idea of changing everything so suddenly and in the midst of the night, but Beca was right. They had seen most of Paris and she was certain they wouldn't survive another full day of rainfall. "Okay." She whispered as she came to terms with the new plan.

"Yeah?" Beca asked hesitant with her eyebrows all the way up.

"Yes! Let's do it! Spain, here we come!"

Beca cheered with her and then told her she should probably start packing. Chloe looked around the room and found it looked as if her suitcases had exploded.

"You're right. I have to get ready right now or we won't make it on time."

"Well, that's a bit dramatic." Beca downplayed while jumping off the bed and heading for the bathroom. "On second thought-" She mumbled when she arrived there. "-six hours might not be enough."


	4. Chapter 4: Spain

With a little bit of Beca's help, Chloe managed to have everything packed and ready before three a.m. She slept for a solid two and a half hours just so she would be able to shower, unpack her different bags searching for that one shirt she was determined to wear that day –much to Beca's annoyance-, pack everything _again_ and be ready for the taxi that was taking them from the hotel to Paris Gare du Lyon; the station where high speed trains were heading towards the very south of France.

Despite Chloe's research for the fastest route to Spain, Beca guided them through the station as if she had studied the map herself.

Chloe shouldn't have been surprised anymore, yet she was.

They got aboard the grey-blue train with SNCF written on the front of the vehicle and TGV in bigger letters in the middle. Chloe didn't know what those letters meant, but she figured one of those combinations was the name of the railway company.

Beca told her the train would take them to Perpignan in just over five hours and Chloe was excited to see all of France through the semi-clean windows of the high speed train.

Chloe wondered once again how crazy this entire trip was; from before the actual start to –most likely- the very end.

Although the end was the last thing on her mind right now.

She was sure she could do this for the rest of her life. Travel. See the world. But she would need Beca there, too. Beca kept her adventurous and brave, even though Chloe didn't feel like that all the time. She knew if she were doing this without Beca, she would have been too stuck in schedules and plans and she wouldn't have been able to fully appreciate everything this trip brought her.

Now, Chloe didn't think she was a control freak.

Chloe actually liked to think of herself as a free spirit. Her best friend Aubrey, **_she_** was the control freak. Chloe was the one who kept her from going completely crazy.

But compared to the relaxed rebel that went by the name of Beca Mitchell, Chloe didn't seem chill at all.

She knew what caused it. Chloe had never been completely out of power. Booking a hotel one day up front was the last piece of grip she was able to have during this crazy trip and Beca didn't even let her have that.

Beca enjoyed to push Chloe out of her comfort zone and she made sure the girl knew it. Whenever Chloe sat back and took a breather in the peacefulness of her solid, planned forecast, Beca made sure to shatter every inch of it and do so with a huge smile.

She couldn't hate her for it. She liked the girl's smile too much to.

When the train finally started to move, Chloe was excited to see as much as she could. She viewed the flat, spread-out, arid areas until they were traded for beautiful green fields and hills capturing the background. The longer they traveled and the further south they went, the less rain fell and the more the sun peeked through the clouds.

Chloe loved Beca's two a.m. idea for the change of plans, but that didn't mean she didn't wait for the girl's eyes to fall close before stealing her laptop and searching where she wanted to stay in Spain.

Part of her wanted to go to Barcelona, if only to witness the streets in which her parents fell in love, but Chloe had fallen in love herself.

A beautiful youth hostel located in Valencia with a nearby beach caught her by surprise and no matter what other hotels she viewed on the booking site, it wouldn't leave her mind.

Chloe was captured like a fool getting shot with a love's arrow.

There was really nothing else she could do but book them a bunk bed in a twelve-person's dorm and check the route they would have to take as soon as their train pulled into the last stop.

* * *

"What'd I miss?" Beca yawned five minutes before the high speed train was supposed to arrive at Station Perpignan.

"How do you do that?" Chloe asked seriously stunned. It wasn't the first time Beca had awoken minutes before arriving at their destination.

"It's a talent." Beca shrugged casually. She checked her surroundings before starting to gather her things. Her body froze when her eye fell on the backpack. "Did you touch my stuff?"

"No." Chloe lied quickly with a shake of her head to make it seem more believable.

"You did." Beca mumbled. Her hands got ahold of the previously borrowed laptop and she investigated it closely. Just when Chloe thought it couldn't get any weirder, Beca elevated the item towards her face and smelled it. "You used my laptop." She concluded.

"You're really weird." Chloe scoffed softly.

"Did you make reservations for something? What did you do!" Beca exclaimed dramatic.

Chloe laughed before grabbing her luggage and heading for the exit of the locomotive. "We have a bus to catch, let's go." She said secretive.

It was her turn to be mysterious.

* * *

They had an hour to spare in the French city, which they used to pee in normal toilets, get some lunch and stroll around. There was a supermarket near where they bought bottles of water and some snacks. Chloe noticed how some buildings looked extremely old and on the verge of imploding, yet others were newly built and modern-looking. It was weird to her how those could be located right next to each other, but she kind of liked the vibe it gave off.

The weather in this part of France was definitely ten times better than in the capital. Chloe was able to feel her skin burn and she could almost taste the salt of the Mediterranean sea on her tongue.

The downfall of raindrops felt like a lifetime ago.

Chloe wasn't able to hold onto her secret for long. All it took was one pout and a pair of puppy eyes for her to cave, but Beca seemed to enjoy her plan to head to Valencia.

Or perhaps she just liked to hear Chloe gush about the hostel and the short distance to the beach.

The bus heading for Barcelona arrived five minutes before its scheduled departure. Beca stepped inside first and bought them tickets. She led Chloe to the very back of the vehicle where she ditched her bags on one side and crawled towards the window seat on the other end.

Chloe would feel like a rude person if it wasn't for the fact that the entire bus was empty and she could use some space to stretch her legs.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked confused.

Chloe ignored her as she spread her legs on the seats next to her and rested her back against Beca's side. "I'm tired of you stealing the window seat on every ride we take." Chloe stated matter-of-factly as she got comfortable.

"There's a window seat right there. There are window seats literally everywhere, Beale." Beca complained as she poked back.

"That's too far away from you." Chloe flirted light-heartedly.

Beca tried to push her away a few more times, but when she realized there was no point in trying, she got her arm out from under its trap and rested it over Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe was glad she was facing away from the younger woman, because she couldn't prevent her facial muscles from forming a disgustingly wide smile.

* * *

She wasn't able to sleep during the two and a half hour bus ride. Beca's fingertips brushing occasionally against her abdomen were keeping her alert and the astonishing view outside brought her the peace a good nap would normally bring.

Chloe didn't know why she thought the bus would travel through the range of mountains that formed a natural border between France and Spain, but the bus toured over the coastline, causing them to miss out on the Pyrenees.

She could still see the high mountains in the far distance, but somehow it felt less satisfying.

Chloe could hear Beca's music beating through her headphones and she didn't know if those loud beats occupied her entire being or if it were in fact the reason for her absent-mindedly stroking Chloe's arm.

She didn't really need to know the reason behind it. She just knew it provided her one of the best feelings she had ever felt.

* * *

Following that intercity bus was a three hour regional train. Chloe would be lying if she said she was still enjoying it. She had a great view and even better company, but her tired body didn't care about that. It just cared for a decent meal and a bed to rest.

By the time they arrived in Valencia and figured out how to get to their hostel, they mutually decided to walk the short distance. Beca was sick of public transportation and Chloe was still too traumatized to get into a taxi, after what she'd been through in Paris.

The weather was a hundred times better than what they had been through both in London as well as Paris, even at nine in the evening in the Spanish city. They found a restaurant on the way to their hostel which was surprisingly busy at that late hour. It seemed the locals came out to eat long after the sun had set.

The tapas bar had a menu cart in Spanish with English underneath it printed in a smaller font. The staff luckily spoke their language to a certain extent, which seemed to calm Beca down.

"Yeah, I'll have some tapas, please." Beca decided as the waiter returned.

"Okay." The large man with black hair and a thick moustache was visibly trying to hide his smile. "What kind of tapas would you like?"

Beca blushed before asking what kind there were and the man laughed before explaining to her how it worked. "And then we also have these right here, they are para dos personas." The waiter stated unshaken and solid, as if the switch between one language to the other went unnoticed by him.

"Okay, great." Beca replied before turning her focus to the girl across from her. "What do you think?" She spoke in doubt.

"Oh no, I've decided enough on this trip. It's all you, Beca Mitchell." Chloe winked before realizing the waiter was following her every move.

Beca rolled her eyes, visibly annoyed by Chloe's sudden surrender to decision-making in general. "Okay, we'll go with what you recommended. The, ehm-"

"Paella verduras?" The man asked as he already scribbled it down on his little notebook. "Vegetables, yes?" He searched for acceptance from the dubious girl.

"Yes." Beca decided as she closed the menu resolute. "Si, gracias." She said as the waiter left their space in an incredibly, thick American accent.

"That was adorable." Chloe exclaimed happily. "Say something else in Spanish to me." She teased as she inched forward and held her head up using both her hands.

"Puta." Beca spat back, causing the girl to fall off of her chair laughing.

* * *

The two-person dish was served in an authentic paella pan, or a saucepan as Chloe would call it. She had never eaten a genuine Spanish meal before, but she liked it very much. The different flavors of rice, a variety of vegetables and hot peppers stimulated her every taste bud.

Chloe walked out of that restaurant feeling instantly better. Her body had refueled itself with energy, now it just needed some rest.

"Hi, hola." Beca stammered as she approached the lady behind the desk of the youth hostel. Chloe adored seeing her act like that. For once, it wasn't Chloe who was out of her comfort zone and she loved it.

They decided to pay for three nights upfront since the lady explained they have plenty of space in case they want to stay longer. Beca asked about day activities while Chloe looked around.

She was absolutely in love with the place.

It was simple. Nothing extraordinary to lure people in. It was located in a rather dark alley, but it was appealing. Chloe idolized the plain interior and the simplicity of it all.

She was already certain –as long as Beca felt the same way- they would be prolonging their stay here.

"Hey, they have a roof terrace. Did you know that?" Beca jerked on Chloe's arm to get her attention. "I know I said I hated you for making me share a room with ten strangers –eleven if I include you-" She spoke wise with her tongue peeking through her teeth with a playfulness shining in her eyes. "But I'm starting to see the charm of this place."

"I knew you'd love it, Becs!" Chloe said excited as she followed the girl up the single set of stairs. The room held six bunk beds, five of which were presumably taken due to the bags and clothes that lied on them.

"I want on top!" Chloe yelled as she dropped her bags, pushed Beca out of the way and crawled onto the highest bed.

"Why am I not surprised?"

It wasn't until Chloe looked at Beca that she realized what she had said and how exactly Beca took her words. She felt a wave of insecurity wash over her, but she smiled and winked instead of letting that take over.

Chloe watched Beca lay down on the bed beneath her and she decided to take a moment to appreciate where she was. The Spanish streets outside of their hostel were relatively quiet for a Saturday night. They've had louder mid-afternoons in Paris, if Chloe was being honest.

She liked the peace in Valencia. She liked the minimalism of it all. The fact that she didn't have to spend her days running from one landmark to another, even though she had very much enjoyed that.

Beca headed for the showers and Chloe followed soon after she realized they had a shared bathroom and she didn't have to wait until Beca was finished. Much to Chloe's regret, but not to her surprise, the girl wasn't showering in the open space. She could see Beca's feet peeking out of one of the stalls and for a split second, the idea of removing the shower curtain and stepping in crossed her mind.

Chloe turned on the cold water just to prevent any further thoughts like that to occur.

She and Beca decided to check out the roof terrace later that night. Perhaps it came as a shock to Chloe, because it had been just her and Beca for so long, but the entire flat roof was packed with young adults.

They sat on plastic chairs that didn't seem all that solid, especially for the larger people present. They had bottles of beers in a tiny, portable refrigerator and music beating out of a speaker connected to somebody's phone.

Chloe adored every aspect of it.

She greeted everyone who would allow her eye contact and Beca followed. One of the guys pulled out another two plastic chairs and the girls gratefully took the offer. They exchanged first names and Chloe was able to guess a few of the people's origin, based on their accents.

Andreas, an attractive, blonde man in his mid-twenties traveled to Spain from Greece by himself. Sitting next to him was Maxim, a native Russian who lived in Poland with his mother. He was traveling through Spain when he met Steffi, a German girl who was currently placed on his lap, perhaps to mark her territory. Another three beautiful Scandinavian guys, Anders from Norway and Gustav and Sigge from Sweden, explained how they got to where they were and Ana Maria and Christina, a pair of beautiful brunettes' stated they flew here from the Canary Islands.

"You live on an island and you come to the mainland for vacation? What's it like to be an idiot?" Beca yelled out in disbelief. The group laughed at her remark and the girls managed a smile as well.

"What about you two?" The Greek man asked while placing a cigarette between his lips.

"Oh, we don't know each other." Beca said as she pointed at Chloe.

"Yeah, we're just traveling the world together." Chloe mentioned casually before taking a sip from her given beer.

The group didn't believe them and Chloe allowed them a few minutes of teasing before growing serious. She told them about how their paths crossed and explained Beca and herself were practically strangers by the time their got aboard the plane.

"No way. You don't know anything about each other?" Steffi, the clingy German girl asked.

"Nope." Beca answered.

"We know _stuff_ , Becs! What are you talking about?" Chloe laughed at the girl's indifference.

The group quickly came up with a game and started to interrogate the only two Americans on that tiny roof. They passed the first few questions, about family and places they had lived. Chloe didn't know Beca's favorite food and in return, Beca messed up the question about future plans.

"That's unfair. **_She_** doesn't even know what she wants to be!"

"Well, I definitely don't want to be a receptionist, Beca!"

"Why not? Everyone needs them and you're the only twenty-two year old I know that still uses their smartphone to call."

"Are you sure you two haven't been married for forty years?" One of the Swedish guys scoffed, making the rest of the group laugh.

"I have a good one." Ana Maria interrupted. "Sexuality." She stated as a next question.

Chloe searched her mind, but she was positive Beca never told her anything in regards to that. Beca, however, looked disgustingly smug and self-congratulatory.

"She doesn't know this one." Beca smiled bright.

"You don't either!" Chloe threw back.

"I do. You're bi." Beca stated casually. She took a sip of her beer while following Chloe's every move.

Chloe suddenly remembered the moment and she was ready to wipe that smirk off of the girl's face. "Oh, right. I remember. I told you that right before you asked me to join you on your trip."

The group reacted shocked until one guy exchanged his 'oh's for 'oooh's and the kissing sounds and laughter followed.

"It wasn't like that." Beca tried to explain, but the group liked their own version better, so they declined the truth. It also wasn't helping that Beca's cheeks were lighting up.

"I know it wasn't, Becs. I just like to win." Chloe winked.

The party went on until deep into the night where Chloe and Beca were the main focus of the group's banter. Chloe didn't mind. She even joined on most occasions, because it was cute to see Beca blush and roll her eyes to try and hide it.

But around two a.m., Chloe was able to feel the aftermath of the twelve plus hours she spent traveling that day and teasing Beca just wasn't worth staying up for.

"I think I'm gonna head down." Chloe whispered in the girl's ear.

"Okay, hold on." Beca said after she was done laughing at Anders' joke. She grabbed the bottles they emptied and put them back in the crate. "We're off to bed, guys. It was nice to meet you all."

"You don't have to." Chloe said as she tucked at Beca's hand. She did it to get her attention, but she didn't know why she kept ahold of it, long after gaining it.

"It's fine. I'm tired, too." Beca shrugged.

"Hey, why don't you guys come with us tomorrow. We're going on a bike tour." Max told them.

"A bike tour? What the fuck is that?" Beca laughed in disgust.

"It's a vehicle used for cycling." Chloe educated mockingly. "Count us in, people! We'll see you in the morning!" She greeted as she pushed Beca towards the door leading down the stairs.

"Maybe you can learn to ride another bike, tonight!"

Chloe didn't get the joke, but the group burst out in drunk laughter and she reckoned the punchline got lost in translation.

"I haven't slept in a bunk bed since I was seven." Beca told her as she gathered their belongings and stored them in their personal locker.

Chloe was already staring at the ceiling, completely tucked in and on the verge of falling asleep when she remembered something. "You never answered the question."

"Answered what?" Beca mumbled from the bed underneath her. She wasn't lying down, yet. Chloe could hear she wasn't.

"About your sexuality." Chloe specified as she turned and peeked over the side of the railing to watch the girl. If she saw even the slightest bit of discomfort, she would make sure the girl wouldn't answer the question.

"I don't know." Beca said honestly and that was enough for Chloe.

* * *

Chloe would have slept until noon if it weren't for the latest addition to her roommates. They were much louder than the single girl Chloe had gotten used to.

Anders, Gustav, Sigge, Ana Maria and Christina were the familiar faces in the room. The Greek Andre and Maxim with his girlfriend Steffi were apparently bunked in another room. The rest of the people who were running around the room, -some clothed, too many were not- Chloe didn't know yet.

She went for a shower before introducing herself and Beca to the rest of the cohabitants for the upcoming few days. They all left for breakfast together, as if they were one big family in the few hours they had gotten to know each other.

Chloe loved the feeling of it.

She chatted with as many people as she could during breakfast, contrary to Beca Mitchell. She was grumpily poking into her food instead of actually eating it. Chloe guessed she wasn't kidding when she told her she wasn't a morning person.

But she sure was adorable.

They left for the bike trip straight after breakfast. Chloe and Steffi were the last to finish getting ready, and Beca and Maxim made sure they witnessed their annoyance as they approached them outside.

The group in addition called them out for being more ' _couply_ ' than the actual two lovebirds.

They arrived at the bike rental shop where Christina requested two specific bikes in perfect Spanish. Chloe had never heard of a surrey bike before, but apparently it's a quadracycle; a classic tourists' rental for four persons. The bikes were completely in red and they had colorful roofs.

There were ten of them and four seats on each bike, so they had to improvise. Sigge jumped up in the child's seat that was located on the front of the vehicle while Beca positioned herself in the middle of the backseat of the other fancy bike.

"I don't wanna ride this thing. These people are heavy and I have tiny legs." She whispered in complaint.

Chloe didn't mind, because she was pretty much pressed against her side and she liked that feeling very much.

They strolled around the city, following the guide on a normal bicycle and Chloe actually felt bad for the poor woman who was forced to deal with the annoying and childish way her group was acting at times, but they were having fun.

Andreas and Anders, who were driving the leading vehicle, were constantly trying to hit the curb or speed over bumps to make Sigge fall out of the small children's seat.

They only succeeded once by flipping their entire quadracycle to its side.

Chloe almost died laughing that day.

After the tour guide had showed them –or at least tried to show them- The Plaza de la Reina, Valencia's Cathedral, central market, a beautiful set of towers, the amazing Turia River Gardens and the City of Arts and Science, they finally arrived at the beach.

Chloe was looking forward to that all day and it lived up to all her expectations. A beautiful, blue and clear sky, the sun shining brightly, the calming sound of the waves crashing and numerous palm trees.

"We should come back here for a camp fire." Maxim pitched.

"Why not tonight?" Chloe asked as she lowered herself onto the sand and dug her feet in a little.

"No, not tonight. Tonight is barbecue day at the hostel. They're putting one on the roof and we're gonna grill all night!" Anders cheered as he tried to make balls out of sand to hit Sigge with.

Of course, he failed and due to the way the wind was blowing, it hit him square in the face.

Chloe enjoyed spending her day with the group of people she had only just met. They stayed on the beach all afternoon, playing beach volleyball, badminton and dodgeball in the water. By the time they jumped back onto their funny bikes, Chloe felt more relaxed than she had in a very long time.

As if nothing but right now mattered.

As if there were no rules or restrictions to this day.

As if she could feel that way forever if she lived her life like that.

"I had the best day ever." Chloe told Beca as they shared her single bed back in the busy twelve-person room.

"Me too." Beca hummed.

The three guys cooked dinner for everyone using the small, portable grill on the roof. Chloe ate more than she should have, she laughed until her cheeks hurt and she definitely drank more wine than she was able to handle.

Beca had to embarrassingly lead her to bed that night.

The following day, the group wanted to do something in conjunction, and for lack of better ideas, they decided to head onto the train station. They ended up heading to Barcelona where they visited shopping malls, bars and Camp Nou -the home stadium for a famous, soccer team, according to the Europeans.

Chloe didn't know any of the names or terms they yelled out, but she could see it was important to the guys and girls. Their eyes twinkled at the simple sight of the sports' arena and she was able to respect that moment for them.

They had dinner in Barcelona before boarding the train back to Valencia. Most of the guys adorably slept against one another while the girls listened to music or read a book.

Chloe smiled at the sight as if it were her long, lost family.

"As much as I enjoy our new friends, I really miss our quality time, Beca." Chloe admitted in a whisper.

"They can be a little much, huh." Beca scoffed. "So what do you wanna do? You wanna leave Spain?"

"No, I don't! I love it here and they're great people." Chloe said as her eyes traveled over the group of tourists from all over Europe.

"Okay." Beca stated. "Then we stay. But tomorrow, we'll go somewhere by ourselves. For old time's sake." She smiled sarcastic.

Chloe nodded in appreciation before resting her heavy head on Beca's shoulder, to which the girl dropped her hand on her thigh in return.

* * *

"This camp fire is really shitty." Beca said what everyone else seemed too scared to do.

"I'm working on it!" Gustav complained as his hands worked to get the fire to grow. He blamed it on the lack of wind that night and the group mocked him for it, but Chloe actually believed him.

There were another few groups of tourists on the beach that night and it didn't take long or everyone was sitting together. Chloe had left Beca's side a while ago to mingle, but she kept an eye on her every now and then.

Beca mostly stayed in the exact same place, apart from getting up to dip her feet into the water occasionally. Chloe slightly panicked when she returned from a short beach walk with Ana Maria, Christina and Steffi and didn't see Beca where she had been most of the night.

She didn't know if she had –for some reason- left the beach, but she didn't spot her anywhere around. She asked some of the guys, but they shrugged in ignorance.

Chloe decided to check the premises. It was dark and she couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her, but it didn't take long for her to find Beca Mitchell.

She was near the water, with her hands and lips in contact with the young man Chloe recognized as the Greek God –as she called him- Andreas.

Chloe didn't know why she didn't just walk away, but she continued to stare at the pair kissing. She felt intrigued. She felt jealous. She was turned on.

Three ingredients that should never be mixed together.

It made her feel sick and dizzy, but she couldn't stop staring.

Beca's eyes opened then and made direct contact with Chloe, without searching for it or even a corrective blink. It was as if she knew exactly where Chloe was and what she was doing.

Perhaps she did.

Chloe witnessed how the girl continued to make out with the guy with her eyes wide open and focused on her which strangely made her feel like it was her mouth that Beca's tongue was roaming through.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"I thought we were traveling Europe together, Beca." Chloe stated when Beca returned to the camp fire and took a seat next to her.

"We are." Beca said confused.

"Really? Because you just went deep into Greece without me." Chloe said loud enough for people around to hear and respond to the new information.

"You're so weird." Beca rolled her eyes.

* * *

Chloe and Beca were once again the first to leave the party. A few of the guys offered to walk them back, but Beca was persistent. Chloe knew that she was safe with the girl and she preferred to be with just her, anyway.

She couldn't stop thinking about what she had witnessed earlier that night, though. It stayed with her for the entire walk back to the hostel and even after she got ready for bed.

Beca was still brushing her teeth by the time Chloe was prepared to end the day, but she didn't want to crawl into the top bunk before saying goodnight to Beca. She waited on her bed, instead. When she returned to the room, Chloe was still a million miles away and she didn't realize Beca was back until she felt the bedframe sink.

Beca was right there in the bed with her, -or technically she was in bed with Beca- and it felt like an opportunity. She was lying down and Chloe was seated, but it felt intimate in a way.

Chloe didn't want to think it through. She wanted to be spontaneous and do things unprompted, like Beca had taught her during this first week of their vacation.

She moved in and captured Beca's lips using her own. Her lips were soft and tasted like the sangria they shared earlier that day, but the most important factor of Beca's lips were the fact that they were kissing her back.

Chloe broke the moment and sat back. She wanted to say something witty or sarcastic. Something that would make Beca laugh, just so Chloe could behold it.

But the door of the room flew open and their roommates loudly ruined that for Chloe. There was nothing to do but smile and leave for her own bed. She hoped her silence would make her mysterious or sexy, but wondered if she didn't just make things weird.

* * *

"Get the fuck up, Beale! I'm taking you to the aquarium." Beca hissed as she repeatedly slammed a pillow onto Chloe's shape.

It was clear she did not make anything weird between them.

They sneaked out for the day before the rest of the group was even awake. They grabbed some breakfast and coffee before heading out of the hostel.

Beca guided them towards the City of Arts and Science, the beautiful and modern building they passed by during the bike tour the day before. The entertainment-based cultural and architectural complex in the city held a few different buildings, one of them being the aquarium.

The open-air park was built in the shape of a waterlily and Chloe knew she was going to love it.

"Oh my God, it's amazing here, Becs!" Chloe said as she threw her arms around the girl's body.

She viewed all kinds of animals that day. Chloe couldn't decide a favorite. First, she'd see a starfish or a seahorse and she'd take a hundred pictures of it while screaming that she was in love with them. And then five minutes later, she would find the penguins or white dolphins and she'd forget all about the small fish.

Chloe enjoyed the day spent with just Beca, like it had been and how it was supposed to be, no matter how much fun the people in their hostel were.

They visited the adjacent science museum, where Beca contributed in numerous activities revolving around technology and communication.

"You really like this stuff, don't you?" She asked the girl that was currently going on an interactive journey to learn about electricity.

"I think it's cool." Beca shrugged nonchalant, but Chloe could see she was excited to be there.

They had dinner in the underwater restaurant which was the perfect ending to their day trip. They got scolded by their little group of new friends by the time they returned to the hostel. The people weren't happy they were left behind on that sunny day, but Beca smiled at Chloe and she knew right there and then that it was worth it.

* * *

They had prolonged their stay until Thursday, so they spent their final two days running around the Spanish city with their consistently descending size group. When it was time for them to leave, the only ones left were Ana Maria and Christina; the two Spanish girls that lived on one of the Canary Islands that Chloe and Beca became relatively close to.

They exchanged contact information and added each other on Facebook before their departure. Beca and Chloe left for the train station without any plans about their next destination, but Chloe didn't want to be the one to ask.

"Okay, I know you're dying inside, so just tell me. Where to next?" Beca laughed as she pulled to a halt in front of the railway station.

"Not this time, Beca." Chloe smiled wicked. "This time, it's all on you. I'm done being in control."

"Really?" Beca's eyebrow arched suspicious. "Are you taking the bottom bunk bed next?"

Chloe laughed loud and silly before growing serious again. "If I weren't here-" She continued, but her words caused Beca's smile to falter, if only for a second. "-where would you go to?" Chloe was honestly interested in the places or countries Beca would pick here in Europe.

Beca contemplated for a few moments before coming with a final answer. "Venice." She said determined.

"Venice?" Chloe asked shocked. "That's romantic." She teased.

Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We've already been to Paris, don't make this weird." She muttered as she passed by her and headed for whatever way would take them to northeastern Italy.


	5. Chapter 5: Italy

Chloe followed Beca into another airplane, but she was calmer this time. The first time, she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing by traveling the world with a stranger. Now, there was simply nothing she would rather do than go after Beca Mitchell.

They took an hour flight to Madrid and ran across the airport for the next plane to take them to Italy. Chloe was excited for Beca to take the lead for once, but she couldn't help sneakily checking the hotels in Venice on her phone connected to the airport's WiFi.

Everything she found was extremely expensive and that wasn't limited to their sleeping arrangements. Chloe was positive she was going to have to sell some unnecessary organs if she wanted to last over a week in Europe.

She was seriously considering walking to Amsterdam for their scheduled flight back to The States.

"You're doing it again." Beca complained as she stared out of the tiny plane's window which had yet to move from its place.

"Doing what?" Chloe asked confused.

"Stressing." Beca chuckled.

"I am not stressing." Chloe scoffed insulted and in denial.

"You are. You're grinding your teeth together and I can hear your feet tapping." Beca continued without taking her eyes off of the sight outside the aircraft.

Chloe shook her head, but it was useless. She had been discovered, -exposed even. "Fine, I just think we should book a place before we leave. I found this cute B&B that only charges twenty euros a night!"

Beca looked at her before bursting out in laughter. She nodded slightly as she recomposed herself. "Twenty euros?" She considered. "That's not bad."

"I know!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, Chlo. Go ahead. But I think you should hurry." Beca stated apologetic as she pointed out the window and Chloe realized the plane had started to move. She checked her phone and watched the WiFi connection slowly lose its strength.

"You're so mean, Becs!" Chloe poked her elbow into the younger woman's ribcage.

Beca just laughed the entire duration of its takeoff.

* * *

Traveling with Beca had become more comfortable as time went on. Whether they were crammed in a stuffed and smelly bus, a half-empty train section or an airplane with an all-Spanish crew, Chloe was able to find her comfort anywhere.

As long as she had Beca right next to her.

They had grown closer over the duration of this trip, and it showed in a physical matter. Chloe gravitated towards Beca more and more, uncontrollably. Whether it was just her head resting on the girl's shoulder during the flight or hugging her entire body as they waited for their luggage to come rolling by at baggage claims, Chloe felt most comfortable in contact with Beca Mitchell no matter what country they visited or where they were located.

It was weird to think that two weeks ago, she barely knew the girl she was currently so intimately clinging onto in the middle of a crowded Italian airport, but that was their situation. Chloe had spent her every hour of the past ten days with the girl and she had yet to grow tired of her presence.

She finally got to board a boat that took them from Marco Polo Airport to one of the many islands that were separated by canals and linked by bridges that make Venice.

The water bus was cheap and took them to their island in just over an hour. Chloe was aware the island was a seven-mile long sandbar, but she didn't expect the extraordinary view it would donate her as the boat approached the shore.

Everywhere she looked, there was sand, parasols on the beach with tourists in bathing clothes and tall, modern hotels standing behind them.

Chloe could feel the sun burning her skin and she was ready to get undressed and dive in the perfectly blue ocean waters.

They made their way to the cute B&B Chloe found which was relatively close to the shore, yet in the middle of a busy street with restaurants and souvenir shops. The bed and breakfast was located above the friendly owners' home which offered a small balcony and a tiny lounge. They had to share a bathroom, but the room was clean and simple. Two single beds close together, yet not close enough for Chloe's preference.

They unpacked some of their stuff before changing and heading for the beach. Chloe was excited to lay in the hot sun and enjoy the tropical climate, but seeing Beca Mitchell in a bikini was the single reason for the sweat pouring out of her pores.

Chloe found the perfect spot on the beach and she lied her towel to rest while watching Beca Mitchell run over hot sand towards the water. She smiled at the scene, but that was quickly lost. Chloe was forced to watch her make her way back to her, water dripping off of her skin and too few clothes for Chloe to order her eyes to focus elsewhere.

Chloe didn't know if Beca had suddenly mastered the art of walking in slow-motion or if her own mind was faltering in its functions, but Chloe could barely breathe as she stared at the approaching girl, drops of water sliding down her toned stomach that Chloe wanted to trace with her fingertips and the aftermath of Beca's leap into the ocean present in her wet hair that she tried to shake off, everything about her made Chloe's insides hurt in the most magnificent way possible.

"The water is really nice." Beca stated as she pulled her beach towel into the parasol's shade and took a seat.

"Didn't expect you back so soon." Chloe smiled before putting her sunglasses on and continuing to work on her tan.

"I need to do this first or I'll turn into a freaking tomato." The girl said while applying the sunscreen lotion thickly onto her arms.

"You'd make a cute tomato, though." Chloe flirted.

"A painful one, you mean." Beca scoffed.

They stayed like that for a while; Chloe with her body in the sun's full sight while Beca was blocked from it due to the parasol they had claimed.

For the first time during the trip, Chloe felt like she was finally relaxing. She had enjoyed running around big cities and doing so on just a few hours of sleep, continuously. Now, Venice was where she was going to recharge and get some color on her while she was at it.

She had been through too much rain for a spring vacation and she wasn't returning home paler than she left.

"I don't know how you endure it." Beca stated. "You've been laying there for way too long."

Perhaps the girl was right. Chloe fell asleep a few times due to the bright sun on her skin and its warmth, but she wasn't bathing for hours in a row.

"Let's go. We're going swimming." Beca decided as she got up and held her hands out for Chloe to take.

"Together?" Chloe asked hesitant. "What if someone steals our stuff?"

"What? Those fashion magazines of yours that are at least three months old?"

Chloe laughed at the girl's comment before accepting her offered hands and skipping towards the water together. The sand was indeed burning the base of her feet, but the Adriatic Sea saved her from the ache. Chloe was still getting used to the water when Beca was already fully under. The girl was splashing and spitting water Chloe's way until she had no other choice but to dive in.

"Are you happy now?" Chloe laughed as she swam around and allowed the sun to burn her wet skin.

Beca tugged at Chloe's stretched out legs and after screaming at the act, Chloe realized she was practically pressed against Beca's body. She didn't know if it was her doing or Beca's. All she knew was that Beca's fingers were still dug into the upper part of her thighs and it caused her to feel a certain way.

"Very." The girl smirked while Chloe wrapped her legs around her hips, an action so easily done due to the position Beca had her in.

Chloe's eyes found Beca's lips, so close and within her reach, and her mind took her back to that eventful night in Valencia.

Before Chloe could close her eyes and allow her body to relive that moment, a few kids in the water near them hit a beach ball their way and it ended whatever momentum the two girls shared.

"I'm sorry!" One of the pale kids spoke in a British accent.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Beca stated as she threw the ball back. "Kids, huh." She scoffed as her eyes returned to Chloe's.

But their moment passed and Chloe knew it. Accepted it. Hoped it would come back to them again. Just not now. She had filled her mouth with the salty ocean's water and spat it square into the young girl's face without overthinking it.

"Damn it, Chlo! I am so getting you back for that!" She yelled as she chased Chloe down.

They spent their first day in Venice like that. Sunbathing and sharing way too intimate moments in the warm and clean water. They played games that involved too much physical contact and hands touched places they shouldn't have, not for them anyway. Chloe often forgot they were pretty much strangers to each other, but it was easy to forget that when Beca's arms were wrapped around her neck in an attempt to push her head underwater.

Chloe felt childish most of the time she spent with Beca.

She felt silly and ridiculous and immature, but she felt alive. She wondered if childish was just a word adults made up to prevent anyone over the age of eighteen to have fun.

"How are you this burned? You were in the shade the entire day!" Chloe spoke shocked after Beca returned to their room showered and in nothing but her underwear. Chloe could see the extreme red shoulders of the girl and didn't hesitate for a second.

"I'm fine." Beca downplayed, but Chloe knew she was in pain.

She applied her Aloe Vera After Sun lotion to every exposed and burned skin she could find, which were the girl's shoulders, her neck, large parts of her arms and the skin that was just beneath the strap of her bikini top when it burned.

Beca protested loudly at that, but Chloe didn't let that stop her. She carefully raised the bottom of the girl's bra to be able to apply lotion to the reddened skin, and she tried not to pay attention to the skin that was brushing against her fingers in the process.

"You're gonna have a rough night, Becs." Chloe stated after finishing her mission.

"What?" The girl snapped back obliviously.

"Your burns." Chloe said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Beca said sheepishly.

Chloe suppressed a smile but ended up laughing loudly in mockery at the girl anyway.

* * *

After a shower of her own in the Italian B&B, Chloe dragged Beca outside to spend their evening in the main street of Lido, the small island in the Venice lagoon. The street contained shops and restaurants, which were both needed, at least to Chloe.

The main street called Gran Viale crossed the whole island and ended at seashore, where Chloe and Beca took a midnight walk on the beach.

"Why did you choose Venice?" Chloe asked curious after taking off her shoes and walking on the sand that was occasionally getting hit with waves of water.

"I don't know." Beca said doubtingly. "I was thinking about Italy, but didn't want to go to Rome. I figured staying on an island for a few days beat looking at boring, old temples and museums."

The girl kicked off her shoes as well and ditched both pairs into one of the shopping bags she carried. They continued their stroll through the few millimeters of water while Chloe's hand strayed towards Beca's.

"Really?" She asked eventually. "You didn't just want to take me on a private gondola ride through the romantic canals of Venice and ask me to marry you, Beca Mitchell?" Chloe teased as she squeezed the hand she recently captured.

"Obviously, there's that, too." Beca said sarcastic with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

During breakfast the next day, Beca's shoulders were still painfully red and Chloe decided to go sightseeing instead of spending another day at the beach. They traveled by boat to the only island in direct contact with Venice's mainland. The two girls went to St. Mark's Square first. Chloe was overwhelmed at the sight of amazing buildings and the immense square. There were tourists everywhere she looked, taking pictures of themselves or the premises.

Beca headed for the famous church and Chloe instead went to the bell tower nearby. It seemed the landmark had just opened its doors for visitors that day and the line quickly disappeared, so Chloe followed them inside and up the elevator.

She found an impeccable view at the top of that tower, almost a hundred metres from the ground, overlooking the grand city and its famous lagoon.

Chloe missed Beca, which was silly, because she had been by her side only a couple of minutes ago, but she did. She wanted Beca to be up there with her and share that view with her. Instead, she took pictures and headed down to show the girl.

Beca wasn't anywhere near the church, so Chloe headed inside and followed the free route through the cathedral, knowing that Beca's wallet had been in her purse this entire time. The building didn't hold paintings, but a thousand different patterns produced by small, colored tiles arranged together.

Chloe admired whatever her eyes would focus on as her legs kept a fast pace in its search for her travel buddy.

She found her nearing the end of the tour where she stood confident and strong, gazing at something in a crowd of hurried tourists, passing by her from at least six different directions.

"You're kind of in the crossfire here, Becs." Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman and ignored everyone bumping into them.

"I can stand wherever I want." She said stubborn. "I paid just as much as everyone else to be here. Which is nothing, because it's free, but still."

Chloe laughed as she guided Beca's body away from the crowd and she took her hand to walk her outside.

"How was the tower?" Beca asked as they stepped back into the hot sun burning up the Italian square.

"It was great! Do you wanna see it, too? I don't mind going again."

"No, I'm good." Beca said as she walked away from the building.

"Beca! You have climbed the Arc de Triomphe in Paris!" Chloe yelled as she wondered how the girl's fear of heights exactly worked.

"Not all the way to the top!" Beca defended herself.

They left the square and walked past a series of hotels until they arrived at an entry point for a gondola ride. Chloe told Beca she had to use a restroom somewhere, but instead sneaked off towards the entry point. She talked to a gondolier who gave her a heart attack when he informed her of the price of a private gondola, so Chloe ended up paying for two seats for a forty minute ride just over fifty euros.

Chloe didn't know exactly how much money that was, but she understood the man gave her a great discount.

Whether it were her flirty hands that continued to make contact with him that caused it or if that was simply the way things would go in Venice, Chloe didn't know.

She returned to the oblivious girl she was lucky enough to travel the world with, and dragged her with her towards the gondola entry points.

"If you get on one knee, I swear I will push you off." Beca threatened as soon as she realized what was going on.

"Relax, Beca. It's not even a private one. Besides, weren't you the one planning on proposing to me?" Chloe teased.

Beca rolled her eyes and pushed by her to get into the flat-bottomed Venetian rowing boat. There were four other people who got in after them, but it still felt very private and intimate to Chloe.

Beca was in contact with her body, first just her leg touching hers, but as soon as they started to navigate through narrow canals packed with other gondola boats and its passengers, Chloe had an arm around Beca's body who in return rested her hand on Chloe's knee.

She blamed the gorgeous Venetian waters and views for such a romantic feeling that roamed through her chest.

* * *

Everything in Venice was expensive, which Chloe had learned even before their arrival, but she was taught again that afternoon.

They visited museums without charge and went on a free walk tour through the city, but their lunch and additional gelato later on the day still cost more than Chloe spent during all of her stay in Valencia.

That wasn't true, but it came dangerously close.

They headed backed to the island they were staying on and Chloe waited on the beach as Beca went to the grocery store to return with a simple dinner.

"Okay, so I think you're gonna love this, but I have to prepare first, so close your eyes." Beca stated as she sat next to Chloe on the sand with a plastic bag in hand.

Chloe smiled skeptical, but did as she were told anyway. She heard the plastic bag ruffle and Beca hum slightly as Chloe assumed she was working on dinner. When she finally got the green light, Chloe opened her eyes and found Beca close to her with a stack of self-made hotdogs between them.

"It's perfect." Chloe said borderline sentimental as she tried one. There was just the right amount of pickles and ketchup on it for the girl to love it. "You should really act on this talent." She spoke while her mouth still worked on processing the food.

"I know. I keep emailing _Top Chef_ , but they haven't gotten back to me yet."

Chloe laughed all the way through eating her second one. "Don't get me wrong,-" She mumbled as she wiped her mouth clean. "-I love all the foreign food we get to eat and it's all _so_ good." Chloe exaggerated. "But it's good to eat something American again. Or as close to that as possible." She laughed at the buns that were clearly opened with Beca's fingers instead of a knife and the sausages that were three sizes smaller than the smallest hot dog in America.

"Don't insult my hot dogs, woman!" Beca scolded. "This was the best I could find."

"No, they're great. But this is the last time I'm eating meat this vacation." Chloe said more so to herself as a reminder than anyone else.

"Why? Are you a vegetarian?"

"Obviously, I'm not." Chloe chuckled as she finished her last hot dog. "I have tried to, in the past. Now, I just try and watch what I eat, you know?"

Beca smiled and nodded before her eyes dropped to the remainder of their dinner. "Well, now I feel bad." She said stated serious with her lips pulled into smirk.

"Don't." She urged as her hand fell on the girl's thigh. Higher than Chloe's intentions were.

Beca's gaze stayed on her hand as Chloe watched the girl's face. They both didn't make a move, but Chloe was happy to stay like that forever.

Then, somewhere in the distance, she heard music starting to play and it took just one shared look with Beca to silently decide.

They found the restaurant where the music came from and ordered a drink while enjoying the live music the band produced. Chloe slipped her foot between Beca's ankles and the girl didn't seem to mind, so she kept it there for the sake of being in physical contact with the girl.

"What's your favorite moment been so far?" Chloe asked curious as she stared at Beca's content face.

"Right now." Beca answered simply.

"Oh, stop it." Chloe giggled. "What about that rainy day in Paris or our first day in London? Oh, I know what it is. Getting our tattoos set. That's your favorite moment of our trip." Chloe spoke proud of herself.

"No, right now is pretty good." Beca said casual as she sipped on her beer.

"You're so full of shit." Chloe laughed. She knew Beca liked to pretend she was a living-in-the-moment type and that she didn't care about the past or the future, no matter how near.

But Chloe knew better. She had remembered all the times Beca smiled at landmarks or laughed chasing her down the streets. She knew where she had the most fun and what cities she liked better than others. She could probably figure out her top ten best moments, if she wanted to.

"What's yours?"

"I really liked Valencia." Chloe decided without a doubt. She may or may not have had a note of favorite places and days listed in her head.

"Oh, you did?" Beca asked with a smug playfulness to it. "Any reason for that?"

Chloe watched Beca's arrogance and the moment she was so clearly hinting at. She could easily bring herself back to that evening in Spain as well. Remember the moment. Feel Beca's lips against hers again. She decided to go for something equally entertaining.

"Not really. I think it were the other people who were there. The fact that it wasn't just us anymore. Anyone apart from you made it memorable."

Beca suppressed a smile as she rolled her eyes at her joke.

"You wanna dance?" Chloe asked after a little while.

"No." Beca scoffed mockingly, but she grew serious as she watched Chloe rise from her chair. "Dude, no one else is dancing, what are you doing?" She hissed quietly.

"Don't make me get up there alone, Beca Mitchell." Chloe teased, even though there was no stage or item she would have to physically get up on.

There was an open space in front of the band with the restaurant's tables surrounding that. Chloe walked towards that open space that was a dance floor in her mind, and the people around enjoying their food and/or drinks were her crowd.

Chloe started to move her body to the music that felt more Spanish than Italian to her. She didn't really know what typical Italian music was, but this resembled more of what she had heard on the Valencian streets.

Chloe watched Beca from where she had left her. Her eyes were on her body and it boosted Chloe's self-esteem.

"I hope you know I'm doing this for you." Beca groaned as she had approached her. Chloe was sure she wasn't even dancing for a full minute before the girl made her way over and connected her hands to Chloe's hips.

Beca's hands on her body and her eyes following her movements with a sense of longing within them made Chloe an even more confident dancer.

Beca swayed on her feet and their bodies inched closer until Chloe was sure there wasn't any space left to fill. They were wrapped up on each other. Chloe's arms around Beca's neck and the girl's hands on her lower back. It was such an intimate moment in such a public scene, but Chloe didn't care.

She just cared about teasing Beca and using her body to flirt with her, except every time she looked into Beca's eyes, it felt like she was the one weakening.

They danced for a few songs until the band took a break and Beca dragged her back to their table, relieved to have been saved by the bell.

"You're crazy." She had said laughingly.

"You like it, Beca." Chloe decided after seeing her face lighting up with impish glee.

* * *

Chloe spent two more days in Venice with Beca Mitchell. They enjoyed a good breakfast in company of their B&B's owners in the morning before heading for the beach where Chloe would sunbath and Beca continually rushed from her spot in the shade to the warm ocean's water.

They cut back on expensive meals in the afternoon and they skipped certain areas in the main street of the island where Chloe had already bought too many souvenirs, in order to be able to go out for dinner every night.

It was a sacrifice Chloe was happy to make.

The spaghetti she had one day and the incredible pizza she had the other were both impeccable in its taste and Chloe was pretty sure she would give up one of her legs just for the Italian cuisine.

Before she knew it, Monday had arrived and their bags were packed once again for departure.

"I can't believe we're two thirds into this trip." Beca whispered on their way to the airport that early morning. "Time's flying by."

Chloe agreed. Although it felt like it was only yesterday she followed Beca into the airplane that brought her to Western Europe, at the same time Chloe felt like she had been away from home for over a month.

It was a strange feeling.

"Do we even have enough money to fly to another country?" Chloe wondered in doubt.

"I think staying in Venice for another week will cost us more than a plane ticket to anywhere else." Beca scoffed.

She had been right. Venice hit them hard. It was beautiful and an amazing place to stay for a few days, but it had very subtly ripped open the bottoms of their wallets and drained them for most of their belongings.

Chloe didn't know how real _globetrotters_ did it.

She was pretty sure a full month of work in her father's record shop couldn't make up for her expenses made during the past two weeks and the upcoming one.

The water taxi dropped them off near the Marco Polo airport and a short walk led them inside. Chloe hadn't thought about their next destination until she saw all the people inside the building who had. Tourists with heavy suitcases checking the screens for which gate would take them to their designated plane.

"Alright, where to, control freak?" Beca sighed as she dropped her bags to search for her passport.

"I don't know." Chloe mumbled as she watched the screens for anything that would catch her eye.

"Oh my God." Beca stated startled and amused at the same time. "You mean that, don't you?" She smirked at Chloe, a sparkle of pride or perhaps something completely different showing in her dark pupils.

"That's right, Becs. You finally did it. I'm a living-in-the-moment girl now, just like you."

Beca laughed as she shook her head slightly. "So we're just taking the first flight out of here?"

Chloe considered the offer, but it would be up to fate more than the act of being spontaneous. She told the girl to wait as she left her luggage with Beca and took off to the nearest information desk she could find. She asked the nice, English speaking lady what the first European flight out of Italy would be, favorably close to Amsterdam, the place they were flying back to America from in only a few days.

Chloe returned happily to where she had left her friend, this time with two recently booked plane tickets in hand. It would be the last country they would visit before making their way to The Netherlands for their departure out of Europe.

Chloe was certain, despite the country she had picked, it would be memorable.

"We are going to the very sunny, very beautiful, Copenhagen!"

"Where is that?" Beca said skeptical as she retrieved her backpack from the floor.

"I don't know." Chloe admitted calm. "The lady said it was the closest to Amsterdam she had flying out today."

"Alright, let's go." Beca replied casual.

Chloe was still not used to how chill her friend was under these circumstances. She doubted that would ever change.

"You ready for one last adventure?"


	6. Chapter 6: Denmark The Netherlands

Chloe wasn't sure how she had survived four days in Venice without kissing Beca Mitchell again.

Venice had been the most romantic place they had visited. Everywhere she looked, she found couples embracing or kissing. It had been great to experience that city with Beca, but she did wonder how she managed to keep her hands off of the girl.

Somewhere in Europe, in all of the cities they had passed through, somewhere down the hundreds of miles long road, Chloe had fallen for Beca and everything that she was.

It was crazy, just like everything had been ever since she agreed to join the younger girl on her vacation, but it was inevitably true.

And Chloe wasn't scared. She wasn't nervous or afraid.

Whenever she looked at Beca, she was calm inside and nothing but peace took over. Because that was what Beca had taught her.

"It feels colder here, already." Beca complained on their walk towards the baggage claim.

Chloe lost her sentimental train of thought and focused on the girl's words. Even though they were walking indoors, the air definitely lacked the hot temperatures of Venice and Valencia, but it wasn't necessarily cold.

The airport was rather big for a city Chloe had never heard of until a few hours ago, but it was pretty and modern. The subway that took them from the airport to the city center was filled with Danish people, at least that was what Chloe assumed. There were few English speaking people or tourists with suitcases around them, which led her to believe the transportation service wasn't taking them straight to the city.

Chloe enjoyed the ride, however. The vehicle stopped every so many minutes to let people get in and get out. With every stop, more locals entered. Chloe could eavesdrop on them and get to know the language, except it wasn't anything Chloe had ever heard before. She enjoyed it, nonetheless.

"I think we need to have the next stop." Beca whispered as her eyes were focused on the metro map.

Beca hesitated between that one or the next, but –while either probably would have brought them to some part of the city- she guessed right and they came up the stairs in the heart of Copenhagen.

The sky was clouded and there was a strong, cold wind, but Chloe thought it was perfect anyway.

"We should find a hotel first." Beca said as she skimmed the premises. She looked absent and in a rush for a few seconds, but then her hands wrapped around Chloe's arms and she smiled at her. "Do you know how strangely proud I am of you?"

Chloe laughed, then shrugged confidently. "You've changed me, Beca. I'm a free spirit now. Even if there is a high risk of us sleeping on a park bench in the open and cold Danish air tonight-" Chloe didn't have to finish her sentence to gain her wanted outcome. Beca was already laughing and Chloe couldn't for the love of things remember any view prettier than that right there.

Beca slapped her arm before taking one of the heavy suitcases that belonged to Chloe as she led the way. They walked through part of the city and passed by expensive stores that Chloe had no interest in checking out.

 _She_ had interest, but her bank account didn't.

The leading girl walked into the first hotel she could find and asked if they had a room for –most importantly- tonight and perhaps the night after.

Beca got lucky in her quest and the couple mutually paid for the upcoming three nights. After checking out their hotel room and washing up, Chloe dragged Beca outside and into the city. After a short stroll, they stumbled upon the entertainment district. Restaurants, bars and townhouses all in different, bright colors stood right at the water's edge where boats laid to rest.

Chloe found a cute restaurant to fill their stomach for the afternoon while Beca complained about the amount of fish on the menu.

Chloe noticed how there were significantly less tourists than any other place they had visited during their trip. There were no fully booked hotels. No lines of people waiting for a day tour or activity. Definitely no crowds at every landmark.

Chloe had gotten used to hordes after visiting London, Paris and Venice, but it was much more quiet in Copenhagen. Everything seemed so much more relaxed and simple. She was ready to run around and get the most out of every day again, especially after spending the last few days recharging her battery at a Venetian island, but that didn't seem necessary here in Denmark.

They spent their first day walking around, going nowhere in specific, yet enjoying whatever beautiful buildings and monuments they came across. Chloe chatted Beca's ears numb long after the sun had start to set.

For the first time since their stay in London, Chloe was lucky enough to share a bed with Beca Mitchell again. She hadn't mind the single beds in Paris and Venice or the bunk bed in Valencia, but somehow she was able to sleep better with the girl in her bed.

The following day, Chloe decided to visit the famous amusement park in central Copenhagen and while Beca tried to enter every ride, Chloe very much preferred to spend her time in the tiny gift shops. It resulted in Beca dragging her out of every store and pulling her along to whatever attractions Beca wanted to ride.

Chloe felt like a little kid, running around the theme park with Beca's hand in hers, screaming as the rollercoasters speeded in circles and the carousels made them fly. It was a new level of freedom that Chloe had not yet experienced.

After they had been in most rides, some more than once, Chloe had dinner with Beca at the near end of the amusement park. It was a rather deserted place compared to every other part of the Tivoli Gardens, which could either mean it was too early for the other visitors to eat or it was due to the fact that their modest restaurant was hidden underneath a raging rollercoaster.

Either way, Chloe liked a moment of privacy with her companion, even though the sounds of screaming and laughter was never far away.

They didn't necessarily conveyed in conversation as they enjoyed their separate meals, but Chloe felt like something bigger than words was shared.

As they sat across from each other at that old picnic table, Chloe could witness something shifting in Beca's usually stone cold appearance. Whether it was just interest or amusement, something concealed her dark pupils for a brightness and it was the most beautiful reversed-eclipse Chloe had ever seen.

"You wanna head out of here?" Beca asked her eventually.

"I thought we were going in the Golden Tower?" Chloe teased as her eyes hinted at the tallest ride of the park.

"No way." Beca scoffed as she threw the trash out and determinedly walked towards the exit.

"I've seen twelve-year-olds get in it, Beca!" Chloe laughed as she caught up with her and locked arms.

* * *

They spent their last day in Denmark visiting an old castle at the very north of Copenhagen which housed The Museum of National History. The castle appeared to stand entirely in a beautiful lake. Chloe and Beca had to cross a bridge to get to the court in front of the palace where a magnificent sculpture masterpiece awaited them. The Neptune fountain presented its bronze figures as powerful and mighty.

Chloe was taken aback even before entering the impressing building.

The museum started in the so-called King's Wing which introduced Chloe to the Danish history from the 12th to the 17th century. Chloe assessed numerous paintings of knights on their horses preparing for a battle Chloe had never learned about and a collection of portraits of kings and their family.

Chloe wasn't sure what or whom she was looking at, but as she walked through a beautiful castle with Beca's hand in hers, she wasn't sure it mattered.

They moved onto the chapel where the only present people seemed to be on their way out, leaving Chloe to be alone with Beca in the best preserved part of the entire castle.

"I could definitely see myself living here." Chloe stated as her eyes appreciated the luxuriously decorated ceiling and the pillars that rose from the gallery.

"In a chapel? No, thanks." Beca scoffed judging.

"In a castle!" Chloe corrected. She wondered what it would be like to live in a palace like this all those centuries ago.

Beca hummed in return as she took a seat at the front row of the line of chairs. "It's beautiful and all, but can you imagine the damage you could do? I would not trust myself to get drunk here, that's for sure."

Chloe smiled as she claimed the chair next to Beca and flung her legs over the younger girl's lap. "I would have your six while you'd get drunk, Becs." She winked flirtatious.

Beca leaned in and it caused Chloe's breath to get caught in her throat out of initial shock. "You just wanna see me drunk." The woman whispered as her hands trailed upwards over Chloe's legs, giving her the idea that they were going somewhere they were very much needed, but they stopped just beneath her hips, went back down to her knees and lifted the pair off of her lap.

Chloe's head dropped in defeat and disbelief that she had fallen for that, but smiled because she knew something was happening between the two of them.

"Are you coming?" Beca asked her halfway down the aisle on her way out, a hand reached out and ready for Chloe to take.

"Coming." Chloe answered as she gratefully went to take the offer.

* * *

They spent the rest of their day in the famous castle parks. The landscaped garden laid out to the north-west of the castle and it had winding paths, canals and artificial lakes. It was perfect for a clouded afternoon just outside of Copenhagen.

They had lunch on the grass and laid there for a little while before taking the train back to the city and getting ready for their last night in Denmark.

Beca suggested a dinner at their own hotel for a change which was followed up by a stroll around town and eventually a place that had music and served alcohol.

They were seated at the outside area of the bar with their jackets on, savoring their drinks in the chilly, last night in Copenhagen and discussing everything they had seen during the day. Chloe couldn't choose between the castle and its gardens, the amusement park with its cute gift shops or the capital's famous harbor. Beca claimed she didn't have a favorite.

"Come on, Beca. There's got to be something standing out for you."

"Not really." Beca stated as a yawn escaped her.

"Okay, so you've liked everything we've done so far equally, that's fine. What about before this trip? Tell me about your favorite day ever, Beca Mitchell." Chloe teased with a sincere interest.

But Beca simply locked eyes with her and she made no attempt to answer the question. Perhaps she was thinking about it, Chloe couldn't tell. "What does that even mean, _favorite_." Beca questioned eventually.

Chloe laughed as she figured this was just Beca's way to dodge her interrogation once again. "Okay, forget about favorites. Tell me about the time you felt most alive."

Chloe knew hers.

But it wasn't necessarily one moment, though.

She had felt more alive in the past two weeks she had been with Beca than any other moment in her life. Every adventure they had been on, every street they ran through, every time her hand found its way into Beca's as she guided her to a destination yet unknown to her, the blood was pumping through her veins faster than on any other occasion in her short life.

No other person had made her feel that way before.

And perhaps, if Chloe had to choose just one moment, she could.

"There was this one time-" Beca interrupted Chloe's remembrance, even though her focus remained on the girl's lips. "-I was shopping with my mom when I came across my favorite kind of candy. Jelly beans." Beca exclaimed as if it were the obvious choice. "My mom had already exited the store, so I couldn't ask her for the money, but I wasn't going to leave without it."

"Grand theft." Chloe breathed out teasing.

Beca smiled lightly before continuing. "I ran and ran through that shopping mall. Felt like I ran for days. No one was following me -of course-, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I went back the next day and paid triple what I owed them."

"Such a criminal." Chloe flirted. "And a liar. You're trying to tell me you haven't felt more alive than when _six-year-old-you_ stole a handful of jelly beans?"

"I wasn't six. I was an embarrassing amount of years older than that, actually." Beca chuckled as she ran her hand through her hair and checked her surroundings, as if she had been too caught up in the conversation –in Chloe- that she had forgotten where she was.

"Well, if stealing gets your heart beating.."

"It doesn't." Beca stated. "And I'm not stealing anything here."

"Becs!" Chloe whined childishly. "This vacation is the craziest thing I have ever done. I just want you to have one, good memory of it." She pouted in pity.

The girl looked at her in annoyance and then all at once, it disappeared as she sighed. She got up from her chair and bent over to where Chloe was seated. "I _have_ good memories." She groaned scolding before she made her way into the bar.

Chloe's heart started to race, too.

She waited at the nearly empty terrace until her friend returned from inside the building. Chloe wondered if and what Beca would _temporarily borrow_. She considered what the equivalent of a few jelly beans would be in a Danish bar.

A tiny bowl filled with cashews.

Half a glass of whatever alcoholic drink would be placed on the bar.

Chloe didn't expect Beca to exit with one of the staff members lifted in her arms.

"I panicked." Beca spoke apologetic.

The young guy in his work uniform didn't seem to mind, but there was an angrier looking grown man appearing behind them. Beca dropped the guy on a nearby chair, ran over to Chloe and took her hand in hers.

For Chloe, it was an easy decision.

She would follow Beca anywhere.

But the man that was chasing them simplified the matter.

"Why would you steal a bartender, Becs?!" Chloe yelled as she ran after the girl as the presumed manager of the bar continued his pursuit while yelling at them in a language unknown to Chloe.

"I didn't see any jelly beans, so I freaked!"

Chloe laughed as she felt her lungs ache and her heart beating out of her chest. She imagined this was how Beca felt years ago in that shopping mall; scared for her life, but the rush of adrenaline making it all worth it.

"How did you even lift that guy?" Chloe pondered out loud seconds before Beca suddenly pulled them into an alley and pushed her against the concrete wall.

"Ssh!" She ordered in a hush as her index finger landed on Chloe's lips. Beca's body pressed hard against hers and it stirred something inside of her.

Chloe felt like she did that life-changing day back in her father's store weeks ago, when Beca approached her resolute as she grabbed her wrist and weakened every muscle in Chloe's body.

The way she looked at Beca changed that very day, and perhaps changes started to occur deep inside Chloe as well from that moment on.

Beca didn't even realize what she was doing to her.

Her eyes were focused in their search for the man that had been chasing after them while Chloe tried to ignore the places of her body that were in contact with the younger girl.

Except she couldn't.

Beca was everywhere. Her fingers on her lips. Her arm pressed against Chloe's chest. Her hips pushed into hers.

The feelings that came to the surface were inevitable.

"I think we lost him." Beca said abruptly as her head turned back to Chloe and stayed there dangerously close. Her eyes fell on Chloe's lips as Beca slowly seemed to realize where her fingers were touching her.

Chloe felt Beca start to pull away. It was only in such a small way. Beca's body continued to lean into hers and made sure she stayed pushed up against that wall, but the disappearance of the girl's fingers on Chloe's lips made her fear of that would get pulled back next.

"Are you sure?" Chloe whispered. "Maybe we should stay here a little longer." She swallowed hard as she allowed her hands to make contact with Beca's ribs. There were at least three layers of clothing between them, but it felt intimate.

Beca smiled slightly, as if she was only just coming to terms with what Chloe had been feeling ever since she got pulled into the alley and pushed to the concrete wall.

The few minutes she had spent running away from the bar manager had nothing on her heartbeat compared to its pace when Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips.

"Thank God." Beca mumbled.

Chloe wasn't nearly ready to stop what she was doing, but the two words had her intrigued. She pulled away, rested her body against the concrete behind her and looked at the woman in front of her.

"I was worried I had to make out with another Greek guy to get you to kiss me again."

Chloe dropped her head as she suppressed a smile, trying to prevent her body language from agreeing with the girl, but she felt Beca's eyes on her nonetheless, as if there was no escaping it.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't. It just seems a little harder finding someone from Greece here." Beca continued smug, her face inched closer just to make sure that Chloe couldn't get around her proud smile as her hands rested on the bricks beside her.

"I did not kiss you because I was jealous of that guy." Chloe corrected as she reconnected their eyes again. Beca's lips were suddenly dangerously close to hers and Chloe couldn't help but purse hers and steal a quick kiss from the girl. "I kissed you because I wanted to." She said as she felt herself breaking away from the wall and chasing after Beca's mouth.

Beca hummed as if she didn't believe her, but she didn't have much to say on the matter, especially with Chloe's lips pressed on hers.

* * *

They left Copenhagen by train early in the morning and headed for The Netherlands where two days frrom now, their flight back home would await them.

They spent their first day in Amsterdam locked away in their hotel room. It hadn't been a conscious decision. Chloe was simply too caught up in Beca Mitchell. She had been preoccupied with chasing her around the room both in nothing but bathrobes, watching Netflix series on her telephone screen while being cuddled up in the king bed and racing each other to the hotel's front desk to buy snacks.

Chloe simply didn't notice the passing of time.

Before she knew it, it was Friday morning and they had less than twenty-four hours left in Holland, in Europe, in this rollercoaster of a vacation.

Chloe wasn't sure what would happen when they'd return back home, to their ordinary lives and jobs, but Beca had taught her to love the unexpected and she was certain that was what she was going to do either way.

She spent the remaining of her money at the heart of Amsterdam on items that she knew she'd have to stuff down her already packed bags while Beca just rolled her eyes every time she exited a gift shop with a new plastic bag in hand.

The streets of Amsterdam were busy and alive, as Chloe expected it to be. The smell of marijuana was never far, there was music on almost every corner of the streets and the many people on bikes seemed to make it their mission to run Chloe over.

At least that's what it felt like to her, because Beca had to continuously guide her body away from incoming traffic that Chloe never saw coming.

They had dinner that final evening in a cozy restaurant in an alley far away from the city's main street. The place had dimmed light and tables quite close to each other, but Chloe loved it.

"I can't believe it took me less than three weeks to fall for you." Chloe admitted as she slipped her foot between Beca's ankles.

"You're gonna do this here?" Beca spoke surprised as she glared around her at all the couples who clearly didn't have anything to talk about themselves and were just tiresome staring at other people in the restaurant.

Chloe shrugged like she didn't care and it made Beca laugh. She inched forward, obviously craving more privacy if they were going to have the conversation right there.

"I _am_ glad you came with me on this trip." Beca whispered as she side-eyed the couple a few tables next to them.

Chloe was intrigued and hinted at the young woman in front of her to continue.

Beca did so, but only after an excessive roll of her eyes. "I guess I needed someone to wake me up by jumping on my bed and drag me with them to see the Eiffel Tower. Or someone who carried an extra set of clothes around in case the water cannons decided to fire at me."

Chloe smiled at the remembrance of their days in Paris. They seemed a lifetime ago.

On their way to the gate the following day, as they ran across the airport minutes before departure, since Chloe spent her morning packing and repacking as she kept forgetting items, she asked Beca again if she was happy she came with her.

"It's washing off." Beca growled and Chloe smiled, aware that some things would never change.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That was it, you guys! I hope you all had a good time reading this, because I had a good time writing it ;D**_

 _ **A little FYI to everyone who has read this and has also read Faces, the first chapter of the sequel to that will be up tomorrow and I am PUMPED so I thought I'd share that with y'all haha.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I'll see you hopefully at the new stuff!**_


End file.
